Shadowcat
by Callisto Altair
Summary: Kitty Pryde is having a major headache, or so she thinks it was. What would you do if you found out that your existence was a bit of a lie and you've been deprived of your true identity? Post DoFP with hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yeah, title speaks for the center of the story. I'm quite fascinated with Kitty Pryde in both comic books and movies. I then found out that she belongs to an ancient supermutant race called Neo (still don't know if it's true, but it did made my imagination work). Post-DoFP and the first two paragraphs would tell more info about the setting. I added a hint of Last Stand in this story, so on with the story then.**

* * *

><p>Few months after Logan's return from his trip from the dark future to the past then back to the future again everything seems fine. Other than him, only the Professor knows about the story of the Dark Timeline, well except for Hank who knows a few, but other than that everything is normal.<p>

Former students Kitty, Bobby, Marie, Piotr and John _(who never rebelled against the authority in this timeline)_ graduated, took their degrees and are now professors at Xavier's. Scott Summers, Jean Grey and the others that have died in the dark timeline are all back to life. Magneto and his Brotherhood of mutants were not that all hostile against humans, since Mystique's rescue to President Nixon gave them a huge favor. The sentinels were never upgraded to invincibility and was not even developed at all. Mutants are somehow accepted in this timeline's society.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah!" an eerie shriek coming from Kitty Pryde's room rattled the staffs' dormitory. She's been having headaches for days now. At first, she thought it was some sort of migraine, so she'll either just ignore it or if the attacks are unbearable, she will just grab some medicine from Jean to relieve the pain, but this time it's different. She can hear a voice calling her in her head. She thought it was the professor or maybe Jean, but they can communicate with her in her mind without hurting her.<p>

"Kitty..." the voice in her head trailed off. She was on her way to her first class when suddenly that voice called and left an excruciating sensation on her head.

"Kitty!" the voice of Bobby Drake called as he swung the door open, "Are you alright?"

"Would you believe me if I say 'yes'?" she answered sarcastically as she curled up on her bed like a ball with her hands on her temple because of the pain. "Go away Bobby! Go to your class or do your thing with Rogue!"

He positioned himself next to the bed to carry Kitty in his arms "I'll take you to Jean"

"Leave me alone!" Despite of her protests to let her go, Bobby took Kitty in his arms and carried her to Jean. He walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the basement. He headed for the double doors at the end of the hall and pushed one of it open.

"What's the problem?" Jean asked as she jumped off her seat.

"She's having one those headaches again" he answered then glanced at Kitty who can't barely open her eyes and groaned.

Jean led Bobby to a bed and laid Kitty down as instructed by Jean. She pulled a syringe and injected it to the brunette who is now fighting Bobby off to let her go. The sedative soon took effect on the her and immediately fell asleep "That should do it"

Bobby stroked the cheek of his best friend as he watched her slumber. Then he looked at Jean who was currently checking her vitals "Will she be alright?"

"I can't say that she will be. We still don't know what causes her head to ache" Jean answered as she noted Kitty's blood pressure on a paper attached in a clipboard "It could be stress or other things or it could also be her mutation"

The last words surprised Bobby. Isn't she a mutant already? "Mutation?"

"Secondary mutation to be exact. Maybe her genes are undergoing mutations again. Like yours did some years ago, that's why you can make your body turn to ice" Jean finished writing all the vital informations of Kitty that she needs and attached some electrodes on her head "Would you mind staying here to keep an eye on her? I may need to talk to the professor about this, he'll know what to do"

Jean left the room. Bobby took the seat beside the bed where Kitty sleeps peacefully. He never saw her act so hostile before. What he saw earlier is not the sweet Katherine Pryde that became his best friend. He took Kitty's hand and gently squeezed it. Some minutes later Jean returned with Professor Charles Xavier

"Professor" Bobby called as he stood up to make way for the professor.

Professor Xavier nodded as he wheeled to Kitty's head and placed his fingers on its sides and explored her mind "Her genes are mutating again, but something else is causing greater disturbance in her head."

"What is it Professor?" Jean asked

The headmaster searched for what disturbs Kitty and quickly removed his fingers from her head and gasped for air, "Professor, are you alright?"

"Yes...yes, I am. Jean, come to my office, we need to talk" he wheeled his way across the room "for now, let her rest. All of her classes for today will be cancelled and so are yours Bobby"

"I'll place some medicine on my desk, give it to her as soon as she wakes up" Jean placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder before she followed the professor out of the room.

Bobby sat again on the stool next to the bed in which his best friend laid. He whipped off some hair on her face back to where it should be. Suddenly his phone rang and he pulled it off from his pocket. He checked who texted him - it was Rogue.

**"Where are you? And how's Kitty? We heard about what happened, and me, John and Piotr are worried sick"**

He composed a message as a reply "We're in the lab. and don't worry she's okay now. Professor said she's just having a secondary mutation. We'll be back as soon as she's up"

He sent it and stared at the brunette lying in front of him as he returned his phone to his pocket. Then he eventually got bored and dozed off.

* * *

><p><em>Kitty was walking in the hallway like any other day she had at Xavier's. Students rushing to their rooms saying "Good morning" to her, her friends Marie, Bobby, John and Piotr having great conversations in the kitchen, Jean and Scott heading for the Professor's office, but then in a blink of an eye everything disappeared from her sight. She looked around and found nobody, her friends are gone and the students have vanished as well. Then she glanced upon the hall at her back, which was surprisingly turning dark and it's coming her way. Kitty found herself running in what seems to be an endless hall, until slowly the light turned to shadows. "Kitty..." the same voice that she heard from inside her head called. She kept on running until she found herself in a dark forest. She panted and looked around, but saw nothing except willows. Despite all the running she did, she continued to run, even though she doesn't know where is she going. She reached a clearing with a small pond that reflects the moonlight, "Kitty..."<em>

_There was woman standing by the pond, she cautiously walked closer "Hello?" the woman turned around and to her surprise she looks just like her. Except that this woman has black corneas with silver iris that resembles the moon. Her skin is pale, almost white and she has strange markings on her face._

_"Kitty, I've been waiting for you" the woman grinned and instantly gave Kitty the chills. She walked closer to Kitty, which instantly made the brunette to step back "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."_

_"Do I know you?" Kitty took another step back and prepared to run again if necessary, although she clearly knows that she can no longer do so after what seemed to her as an endless running. The woman's grin grew wider. And in a blink of an eye she's gone, or is she? Then a voice from her back whispered._

_"I am you."_

* * *

><p><strong>I added a bit of Silent Hill and maybe in the next chapters to come. Reviews would be so much appreciated since I've rusted a bit. It's been a year or two since I last published a story here.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Thank you for the reviews, so much appreciation. So here's chapter 2, what made Kitty's head ache? And why did she have that strange dream? Read and find out.**

**Did some alterations in the story to fit the story. Don't own anything, just my imagination working.**

* * *

><p>Jean and Professor Xavier had a private talk in the headmaster's office about what the professor saw inside Kitty's head. The doors were kept shut and their voices low. They don't want to create a panic until a real problem arises. It was a good thing though that everyone is in their respective classes.<p>

"A Neo?" Jean almost shouted in surprise. She has read a lot of books regarding mutant history, and the word 'Neo' is always mentioned with the words 'extinct', 'wiped off' or 'gone'. So how come that her former student was one of them "Aren't they gone for good?"

"Or so we think they are" the professor sighed "Jean, do you remember the day we brought Kitty here?"

"Yes" she nodded, still puzzled to what the professor said

"I told you that she was a special little girl" the professor smiled when he remembered a 10 year old girl taking her first steps in the mansion.

"Yes, because she's a mutant like us" Jean arched her brow as she tried to remember the events when they arrived in the mansion with a young Katherine Pryde years ago.

The professor shook his head and looked straight at her, "Not only because she's a mutant, but because she is a very powerful mutant. Her powers are greater than you could ever imagine. She can even destroy the whole world if she finds it pleasing"

Jean was abacked by the man in front's words, "But how come that she can only use her phasing abilities?"

"Because I restrained her powers when she arrived. I formed barriers that allows her to use only a few percent of her abilities" the professor answered looking straight at Jean

"Like what you did with my powers when I was a child?" Jean muttered with a blank expression

"You know I did it to protect you from such power. And just like you, her immense power could kill her if not controlled" the professor looked at her with concerned eyes "Jean, let me tell you a story that Logan told me few months ago"

Jean became puzzled by the name "Logan?"

"Yes, Logan" the professor cleared his throat before continuing his story "Logan is from a dark timeline, wherein most mutants are drawn to extinction by highly developed killing machines called 'sentinels'. Only a few of us survived their attacks because someone kept us alive, especially her group. Do you have any idea on who it was?"

The school doctor sat quietly thinking of any possible answer, until a name popped in her head, "Kitty? But how?"

"Correct" the professor smiled at her "Kitty had this secondary mutation that allows her to send people's subconscious to the past to create alterations and warn them about the attacks of the sentinels. She was the one responsible why that timeline never existed. When Logan told me this, I had a hunch that maybe the barriers I've placed on her started to deteriorate in that timeline allowing her to unlock such ability. And when I saw her earlier, the same hunch flashed in my head that maybe it's going to happen in this timeline as well."

Jean Grey gulped and still can't believe what the professor is saying "In case that is true–but professor, Kitty was born from her human parents and clearly they are not close to being mutants"

"They are not her real parents" the professor moved away from his desk and faced one of the windows in his office, where he could see the garden of the mansion, "Her parents do not carry any x gene in their bodies. You may ask how it happened, but that's one thing I do not know. I speculate that maybe the real Katherine Pryde was replaced by her in the hospital"

There was a silence in the room and Jean tried to make everything that Charles said sink into her, "Jean, the barriers I've made in her are falling apart. And a while ago in the laboratory, I saw the Neo in her struggling to break free. I can't tell how much time is left until it takes full control of Kitty"

"Can't we just build new barriers to restrain it? Just like before" Jean then asked as unimaginable images of destruction filled her mind.

"I can no longer do so, I'm afraid" he faced her once again with a saddened face. "She was only a child when I built those barriers, but now as she grew the powers within her grew as well. Jean, unlike the Phoenix inside you, it desires to be free. For now we just have to observe her behavior and actions, and when the time is right, we'll talk about this matter with the others"

"How would we know if her sudden change in behavior is related to the Neo inside her?" Jean wondered

"The ancient race Neo has an extreme disgust to humans and even mutants like us. They find us 'inferior' compare to them..." the professor paused and moved closer to his former student "...was a natural instinct for them"

* * *

><p>Kitty's loud gasp woken Bobby from his sleep. She looked around and found herself lying on a hospital bed in the lab, "Kit, do you feel better now?"<p>

"Yeah..." she nodded as she slowly regained her grip to reality, "...I think so"

Bobby suddenly remembered what Jean told him earlier "Wait here, okay? I'll just go get the medicine Jean asked me to give you"

Kitty smiled at him as a reply then he left. The petite lady stared at the lights on top of her as she slowly recalled the dream, no, nightmare that she had.

"I am you" she slowly muttered to herself. She ran her fingers on her forehead and slowly removed the attached electrodes. She sat up and expected some aftershocks of the headache she had earlier, but surprisingly there is none. In fact, she felt like nothing happened to her that morning and felt so alive like never before. Bobby entered the room once again with the medicine and a glass of water.

"Here take this, Jean said this will help you feel better" Bobby said as he handed her a tablet (medicine). Kitty abruptly shoved it into her mouth and ate it like a candy. Bobby tried to hand her the glass of water, but she declined and continued munching the medicine he gave.

"No need" she smiled after swallowing the medicine as if she didn't taste even a hint of bitterness, "No pain, no gain. Bobby, would you mind sitting over here? I could use a little conversation"

Bobby sat down on the stool he sat on earlier as he was told. He gazed at Kitty who was just staring at him, "Well? What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm I really don't know" the brunette lady gave him a sweet smile and played with some strands of her hair with her index finger, "I know! How's your relationship with Rogue going?"

Bobby was caught off guard by her question. She usually don't talk about others' personal life because she mostly finds it rude. And knowing Kitty, she doesn't like talking about such things. But then he remembered what happened to his friend earlier, so maybe she just wanted to have some company, "We're good"

Kitty bit her lower lip as she smiled playfully and started to give a seductive look at Bobby, which made him uncomfortable "Bobby, am I pretty?"

"Uhh yeah" he replied before clearing his throat. He felt even more uncomfortable because Kitty is leaning forward and is just a few inches away from his face, "Yes Kitty, you are pretty"

She grinned and blinked playfully at him, "You really think so? Would you ask me on a date if you would be given the chance?"

"Y-yeah, pretty mu-" before he could finish what he was saying the petite woman closed the gap in between them and gave him a soft kiss. Bobby knows that he should probably pull away, but part of him says no. Kitty was the one to pull away from the kiss though. She wiped his lips with her thumb and gave a begging look to Bobby. He can't resist her. Why? He asked himself. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid to his laps and straddled on him as the kiss deepened. Bobby's hands found its way on her waist and it slowly glided up to her back. Kitty moaned making Bobby pull her even more. Bobby started to kiss her neck then back to her lips. He knew that he was clearly cheating on his girlfriend, but he can't stop himself from the immense pleasure he was having. But before any other things could happen Kitty suddenly pulled away from the kiss as if something just got in to her mind.

Her eyes widened on him and regret started to make its way on her face. She knows what relationship Bobby shares with Rogue. Rogue who turns out to be her friend as well, "What have I done?" she said mostly to herself. She stood up from her best friend's laps and ran for the door.

"Kitty! wait!" he called, grabbing her by her wrist, "I'm sorry. I should've controlled myself and pulled away"

"N-no, it's not your fault. I should've thought twice before doing that in the first place" she started breathing heavily and looked at herself with disgust, "I-i'm sorry"

She phased her hand through his grip and ran outside to the elevator. Bobby followed her, but before he reached the end of the hallway, the elevator closed shut with Kitty inside.

"What have I done?" Kitty said as she leaned on the wall and slowly slid down the floor, "I made him cheat on Rogue. Why have I been so impulsive?" Heavy breaths could be heard inside and she started to feel bad about herself.

"Kitty..." the voice from her head returned, "Kitty..."

"Who are you!?" she called but the same voice just kept calling in her head, "What do you want from me!?"

She glanced upon the reflective door of the elevator just to see her reflection flashing an evil smirk at her. The reflection in front of her started shaking its head as if mocking her, "Look at you"

Kitty was even more surprised when it started talking to her. She thought the evil smirk was just her imagination, but seeing it talk? It's something to be freaked out of, "Who are you?"

"Haven't I told you yet?" her reflection rolled its eyes and laughed, "I am you"

Suddenly, its eyes turned black and its irises turned white. Strange markings appeared on its face. Kitty then realized that the woman she is looking at was the same woman she saw in her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Think I'll make it go a bit like Last Stand where Jean was overpowered by the Phoenix, but in here Jean knows what's inside her. Will update as soon as I can, just until my imagination works. Anyway, pardon my grammar I write stories at night. Reviews are highly appreciated :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thank you for those who took time to read this and to those who left a review. Anyway, this chapter is a bit dirty because Kitty is slowly changing. Well, let's look at it as a person with Bipolar Disorder. Again, pardon me for my grammar. My imagination and creativity doesn't go well with my language skills. Be back after you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, just my imagination working**

* * *

><p>"You're not me!" Kitty screamed angrily at the reflection, "And I am certainly not like you!"<p>

She closed her eyes and hoped that everything was just her imagination. But she could hear laughter inside the elevator, so it's most certainly real, "Not like me? You are everything that I am. Your hatred for humanity and for those inferior mutants are as much as mine, that soon you'll kill as many humans and mutants as your heart desires"

"Kill? I will never do such thing. I'm not evil!" Kitty found it hard to breathe as fear crept inside her. She's afraid and she hoped that it really ends soon enough

The Kitty in the reflection started laughing again and grinned widely afterwards "Not evil? You just kissed your friend's boyfriend. Oh you should have seen the look on your face. You should have seen how much you desired for him"

She was right she made out with Bobby earlier and deep inside she knew she wanted it. She was also right for saying that she made Bobby cheat on his girlfriend that turns out to be her friend, Rogue. Does that make her evil? She thought. Of course not! She kept saying to herself. She's just being impulsive, she thought again. But what if she's right?

"Still not believing me?" her reflection asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No! I'm not like you and I will never be anything like you!" she shouted and breathed heavier than earlier. The elevator door soon opened to the first floor of the mansion.

"Kitty!" a woman's voice called. She opened her eyes and saw Rogue with John and Piotr, "What happened? You look miserable"

Kitty threw her arms around her friend and hugged Rogue tight as she started to cry. Besides the frightening experience she had inside the elevator, which made her kinda insane, she knows she made a terrible mistake that might upset Rogue if she finds out.

"There, there" Rogue soothed her with kind words, which she probably don't deserve for what she did in the lab with Bobby. She sobbed some more and pulled away from the hug. Rogue fixed up her messy hair and smiled at her. John offered her his handkerchief, so she could wipe away her tears.

"Tell us what happened" Piotr finally asked

"Yeah, you could tell us. What are friends for, right?" John smiled at her.

Kitty sighed and tried to catch her breath. She tried to recompose herself and what she'll say. She can't tell them that she saw her reflection taunting her, they may think she's gone insane. And she could and would never ever tell them she had a make out session with Bobby in the lab, "I-I don't know. I was just...just scared to death when I remembered what happened earlier. I mean, what if no one was around when it happened?"

She then realized how stupid her reason was, but she hoped that somehow they'll just buy it. She saw them smile at her then patted her back, "I just want to go to my room, I want to rest some more"

"I think you should, the professor cancelled your all classes today anyway" Rogue said before Kitty walked down the hall towards her room. Her friends asked her if she needed company, but she declined. She heard the elevator sound and she knew it was Bobby. She walked faster not wanting to see him after what they did. She reached her room before Bobby could ever find her. She just phased inside to save time, collapsed on her bed and fell fast asleep.

Jean saw Bobby with Rogue, John and Piotr by the elevator, "Bobby, where's Kitty?"

Bobby felt awkward to answer because of what happened earlier. Rogue, not knowing anything that happened in the basement decided to answer for him instead, "She's probably in her room by now"

"What?" Jean frowned, "Why did you let her leave the lab? She should be resting there instead, so I could observe her"

"She said she's well...I-I insisted her to stay, but you know how hardheaded she could be sometimes" Bobby tried to look sincere, forgetting that the woman in front of him can read his mind.

Jean gave him a stern look to make him realize she could read his thoughts. She cleared her throat and walked past them to the elevator. Bobby realized it soon enough and sighed as the elevator door closed.

It was 6:00 in the evening when Kitty finally woke up from her sleep. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she reached for her phone on the nightstand to check the time. She jumped out of bed and stretched until she heard popping sounds from her body. She grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a bath before dinner. She wore in a slightly worn out long sleeve shirt, and tied her hair in a messy bun.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dinner Time:]<strong>

"Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked. It made Bobby almost choke on the water he's drinking. He don't wanna answer the question, he felt awkward specially when Rogue is the one who asked.

"Isn't she still in her room?" John retorted. Before any of them could answer Kitty appeared in the kitchen to have dinner

"Hey Kitty" Rogue greeted her with a smile as she approached the table where they usually eat during meals. Kitty smile at her as a reply, before going to the pantry to look for something to eat.

"Don't you like the prepared food tonight?" Piotr asked seeing Kitty rummage through the shelves.

"Not in the mood for heavy meals I guess" Kitty smirked. She decided to eat cereals instead. However, she had a hard time reaching the cereal box, which someone just placed on the top shelf. Bobby watched her as she extended her arm to reach for the box, his eyes trailed down to her waist and noticed her shirt going up some inches revealing her skin

"So as I was sayin-" Rogue turned to him, but he seems to be not listening at all because he's busy watching Kitty reach for the cereal box "Bobby...Bobby"

Bobby snapped out of his reverie and pointed at Kitty, Piotr quickly stood up to help their friend out, "Thanks Pete" she smiled at him before they both went to their respective seats. The brunette sat on the spot opposite of Bobby's as she always do, "Hey Bobby"

"Hey" he forced a smile. He's a bit hesitant talking to her, especially after what happened earlier in the lab . But somehow he just thought that maybe he could just keep it a secret between the two of them and get over it, "Why are you eating cereals for dinner? I usually see you eating too much"

Kitty glared at him for saying she's a glutton, although he didn't mentioned it explicitly. Bobby noticed her glaring at him, so he apologized right away, making Kitty smile, "I'm on a diet"

"Diet?" John chuckled before shoving food inside his mouth. Kitty poured some cereal in her bowl and grabbed some milk in the fridge and poured it in her bowl as well.

"Yes, and besides I just spent almost the whole day in the hospital. Guess I'm not in the mood for some heavy meal" she answered before shoving some cereal in her mouth. Bobby cleared his throat upon hearing the word 'hospital' from Kitty. As flashbacks of their kiss started to appear in his head

They continued their dinner in silence, kinda unusual because they're usually noisy every mealtime. Afterwards, they pushed aside their plates and Kitty pushed her bowl as well. Rogue piled the dirty dishes before putting it in the sink. The brunette stood and placed the cereal box in a much more convenient part of the shelf. And returned the milk in the fridge. She grabbed an apple and went back to her seat.

"Now you're having an apple? Won't you get any slender?" John asked as Kitty took a bite from the apple savoring the flavor that filled her mouth

"I felt like eating one. It looks so delicious and..." she intentionally paused then glanced at Bobby who's staring at her, gulping at the last word she said, "...tempting"

Bobby felt something got stuck in his throat, that made him gulp many times. Their friends decided to go to the Rec. Room, but Bobby said he'll just follow along afterwards and as for Kitty she's not in the mood to go there. So they left the two alone in the kitchen. Kitty looked down through the glass table as she tried to reach Bobby's feet with her foot. She looked at him on her eyelashes and saw him looked a bit tense. He pulled his legs out of Kitty's reach, but she drew her chair closer to the table and slid her feet on his legs once again, until she reached his knees.

"What are you do-" he felt something pressed on his crotch, it was her foot. Pressing harder against the space between his legs then slowly rubbing her foot on it. He suddenly felt a moment of bliss, but then realized it was wrong. He quickly jumped off his seat and headed to his room. Why is she acting so different? She's not acting like the Kitty he knows. They kissed in the lab, but she quickly pulled away because she realized he's with Rogue. And now he's turning him on in the kitchen? And why's he even turned on? Did he liked it? He doesn't know. He went inside his room and something in the dark pulled him and pinned him on his bed. He reached for the lamp and turned it on, but he saw no one on top of him. But why is he feeling restrained? Slowly a figure appeared.

"Check out my new ability! Is it cool or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I knew the rating was appropriate. Anyway, Kitty's going to be more impulsive in the chapters to come. And I'll be working on a chapter that focuses on the Neo race. So while I'm on it, review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm still working on that Neo chapter, but I included them in the end part to give you a little background. This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous ones.**

**Disclaimer again: Don't own anything, just my imagination working :D**

* * *

><p>Rogue, John and Piotr decided to watch a movie with the students in the Rec. Room. The students offered them the couch, and as much as they told them that it's fine to sit on the floor, they still insisted for them to sit on it. The children decided to watch "Jennifer's Body". Hours past and most of them either got sick because of the bloody scenes or got bored and went to bed already. The three professors watched in silence, although every once in a while, Marie would cover her mouth or her eyes because of the gruesome scenes. There was somehow a great silence in the room, until John started muttering and bit his lower lip<p>

"If I could get my hands on Jennifer's b-" Rogue gave him a painful nudge on his side, "Ow, I was going to say body, Jennifer's Body; the movie?"

"Shut up" Rogue replied keeping her eyes on the screen. The movie is almost over, the main character killed her possessed best friend to set her free and some more minutes later, the credits rolled. The children started going to their rooms as instructed by Marie. She told them they'll take care of the mess in the Rec, Room, which John complained so much about. After everything was back in place, the three of them sat on the couch again.

"What if one of us suddenly gets possessed and we had no other choice, but to kill him or her?" John said out of the blue with his knees drawn to his chest. His eyes are wide and flashes of him killing his friends started to run in his head

"Idiot" Rogue rolled her eyes after hearing John's remarks and she knows Piotr agrees, "No one's getting possessed and no one's getting killed, now calm down before I kill you"

"Laugh at me now, but soon you'll regret this day for not believing me" John felt so proud of himself, although he did felt stupid, so he decided to change the topic, "Hey, I thought Bobby's going to catch up?"

"Maybe he's already asleep" Piotr answered. Rogue sat for a moment then decided to go to her boyfriend's room. Piotr and John walked along down the hall to go to their own rooms and call it a day. Rogue approached Bobby's room, but there was an indistinct sound coming from the inside. She pressed her ear on the hardwood before knocking.

"Bobby?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Some minutes earlier in Bobby's Room:<strong>

Kitty giggled as she slowly appeared on top of Bobby. She let go of her grip and moved away from her best friend. She laughed after seeing Bobby 's face red. She then stopped after Bobby started talking.

"How did you got here so fast? And you can turn invisible now?" Bobby asked as he sat up facing Kitty.

"I sneaked in. After you left, I quickly phased through the walls to get here first. The room was dark, and next thing I know my hand started to vanish in the dark then my body did the same afterwards. I guess, I could do shadow camouflage now" she smiled as she gazed on Booby's face. She slowly tucked her hair, that turned Bobby on instantly

"Well, Professor told us earlier that your secondary mutation is causing your head to ache, so maybe you're just mutating again" he assured her. Giving her a faint smile. Why is he feeling awkward anyway?

"So this was the cause of all that excruciating head ache I've been having for days?" she tilted her head a bit looking confused, "But come to think of it, it's a cool ability. I'm starting to feel like a real ghost now"

There was a momentary silence in the room afterwards and Kitty felt that her best friend doesn't care. So her face turned low and looked sad.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something. Yeah, your new power is cool" He said knowing that he was responsible for her being sad. Kitty's face brightened like a child. He was relieved that her smile came back, it really breaks his heart seeing her sad and hurt. Suddenly his eyes wandered from her eyes down to her neck then to her shoulder, which was a bit exposed because of the worn out neck hole of her shirt. He resisted looking on the strap of her bra and the part of her chest that was also exposed. Kitty noticed him staring and he quickly turned his gaze away, "W-well I wanna ask you something, by the way"

"What is it?" Kitty's brown eyes gleamed in the dim light from his lamp. '_Damn, why are they so captivating?' _he thought.

Bobby suddenly remembered his question, but then felt awkward asking Kitty about it. The brunette gave him an impatient look, so might as well spill it out, "A while ago...in the kitchen...what were you thinking?"

"Do you like it?" Kitty's voice sounded thrilled and unusual at the same time.

"W-well, not that I don't like it..." he suddenly thought _'What the heck did I just said? I liked it? W-well yeah'_. He felt the increase of temperature in the room. He felt his face turn crimson and his heart started banging inside his rib cage.

Kitty went closer to him and he felt even more awkward. He could feel her warm breath touching his skin as she slowly leaned closer. He fought the urge of looking at her, but he cannot. Their eyes met, his blue ones to her chocolate brown ones. Kitty placed her hand on his chest and slowly leaned closer that her nose almost touched his. He swear he could hear her saying 'kiss me' even though her mouth was shut. He can't help but to bite his lower lip as her lips parted making him crave even more. Would he kiss her? Yes? But he's with Rogue. And Rogue is her friend as well. It will break her heart if she finds out. But will she ever find out? Maybe they could just keep one more secret between the two of them.

"Bobby, do you know why I came here?" Kitty asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Why?" his voice trembled as heat started to radiate from her hand.

"Because I wanted to do this" she closed the gap between them and kissed Bobby. She held his face as she kissed the motionless man in front. Setting aside his hesitations Bobby returned the kiss. She slid her hands at the back of Bobby's neck and pulled him closer then she slowly ran her fingers along his blond hair. A soft moan escaped her mouth as the kiss deepened even more.

Kitty took Bobby's shirt off, and gazed on his well-built physique. Bobby laid her on the bed and pinned her down. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Bobby licked her lower lip and asked for permission to get inside her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and brushed each other, while exploring each other's mouths at the same time. Kitty raked her fingers on his back making him flinch a bit because of her scratches. He kissed her down to her neck and his hands slid to her legs. Kitty could feel an immense pleasure welling inside her, an extreme sensation that makes her want more, not knowing that the beast locked within her was actually breaking free. Her irises flickered from its usual color to white and neither Bobby nor her noticed. They've been kissing for minutes and Bobby started to want more. He slid his hand inside the shirt she was wearing and was about to remove her clothes when someone knocked on the door, it was Rogue.

"Bobby?" the two of them quickly scrambled to their feet not knowing what to do. Kitty remembered the new ability she acquired, so she turned off the lamp and used it right away. Bobby was quite relieved and tried to look like he just woke up before opening the door, "What took you so long and what's going on inside your room?"

"Uhh...I...I was sleeping" he answered then glanced nervously over the wall outside his room, seeing Kitty phased through and retreated to her room, "What do you mean 'what's going on'?"

"I heard noises inside your room" she said peeping inside to see what could those noises she heard be

"What noises? Nothing's in my room" he sounded defensive, so cleared his throat afterwards.

"Are you hiding something?" she raised her brow and looked skeptically to her boyfriend. She knows very well that she heard something, but she had no idea what it was. And it never crossed her mind that Bobby would ever cheat on her.

"Look, my room's quite a mess and I had to clean it up first thing tomorrow. But now I'm a bit tired after a whole day of teaching" he cupped her cheeks for a brief moment then kissed her temple and hugged her.

Rogue managed to give him a smile because it seems like he's speaking the truth. She decided to go to her room and call it a day then. She didn't want to bother him anymore, he's right; teaching is tiring, especially if it's math you're teaching. She walked pass Kitty's room, which is next to hers and she suddenly felt something heavy pressed against her heart. She shrugged it off and continued walking to her room.

Kitty quickly phased through her door to avoid being spotted by Rogue or anyone else. She went straight to her bathroom to take a bath. She rubbed on her skin as hard as she could, especially on the parts that Bobby kissed. She felt so much disgust for herself. She did it again, she made him cheat on his girlfriend again. His girlfriend who turns out to be her friend. Why is she acting that way? Why is she being impulsive? Why is she acting like a bitch? She hoped that it ends soon enough because she don't want things to be complicated. She rubbed and rubbed on her skin to wash everything off, the scent of Bobby, the saliva he left when he kissed her. But there is one thing that she can't remove, the memory; the sensation she felt. It lingered in her skin, no, it seems that it penetrated even through her bones. She felt even more disgusted to herself. She rinsed her body and rummaged on her drawers for new clothes. She dried her hair before she collapsed on her bed, memories of his kisses and touch still radiating on her skin.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself feeling even more miserable. She remembered that she's done it twice in just a single day and it made her groan.

"Do not steal" she reminded herself of what her parents always reminded her when she was a kid. She shuddered on the thought of doing what is not to be done. She stared at the ceiling of her room, then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In an island northeast of Madagascar in the continent of Africa a highly civilized town exists. In its town hall a meeting was being held. Why are they here? In this uncharted place. Are they hiding from something? A woman with a slightly muscular physique, who seems to lead them, stood on a platform and spoke with some men and women gathered around a table. Few days ago, a powerful psionic impulse was detected by one of their machines. Their leaders quickly sent some of their men to investigate, and what they found both surprised and relieved them.<p>

"She's awakening" the woman said. She looks majestic, a woman of monarchy. Her voice was stern, but created an impact to those who were listening "Our salvation is coming"

"We must assemble a rescue team for her as soon as possible" a huge man with reddish skin suggested. They really need to save the mutant who made those impulses really quick, but why? "We can't let those humans and lower mutants know about her real heritage"

"We would, but first we need to plan. We've searched for her for almost thirty years and we cannot let this chance to slip away" her face remained blank, but her voice had hints of concern and worry in it.

"Tamara's daughter needs to be taken here as soon as possible. She's growing too close with those spikes" a gruff looking man scoffed. He almost looked like Logan, although his face is a bit more prominent and his eyes are burning white.

"But those inferior mutants, placed a barrier in her head" a muscular man with glimmering gray eyes said, banging an arm on the mahogany table in front of him, "We cannot lend her our powers, until she's in full control"

Their leader stepped down the platform and sighed, "Go back to your clans and double your preparations. Our dominion over this planet will soon take place, now that the perfect Neo is within our grasp. No longer shall we hide in this island, for it is their turn to perish the way we did!"

The men and women nodded and jumped off their seats to go back to their respective clans. However, their leader stopped a woman who appears to be in her 40's, with a slender physique and electric blue eyes, "Static, how's the survey team I've sent in New York so far?"

"They've been gathering a lot of information about your niece." she cleared her throat before continuing the status report she had for the day, "As of today, they've found her current location. She is a Physics and Calculus teacher in a mutant school in Westchester called Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters"

"Perfect. Static, your child is part of the survey team I've sent, am I correct?" she asked. The woman named Static abruptly nodded. "I have a new task for your child, since we've gathered enough information about her. I want you to tell your child's team to help my niece break the barriers formed in her head. Most of all, I expect your child to bring Katherine Pryde here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will publish a longer Neo story maybe after chapter 5. And I've found that the Neo's look horrible, so I altered their appearances a lot. Chapter 6 in the making. Tell me what's on your mind in the review section :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holidays are over, so back to dealing with Physics and Calculus. College is killing me, but I would still update as soon as I can. Kitty's origin sort of indicated here, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just my imagination working...**

* * *

><p><em>A woman appeared inside a hospital's nursery, smoke trailed off after her appearance. She was wounded and blood stained the armor she is wearing. Her once beautiful face now bruised and covered with scratches. Gunfires and terror could be heard from afar. Is there a war going on? She held a baby in her arms and hushed it as it started crying. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she hugged her tight. She doesn't want to do this, but there is no other option for her. They're after her, and her child's the only way for their kind to survive, their salvation. She walked around the room and looked for a child she finds fitting to replace. Her attention was captured by a baby girl who is at the end of the last row of tiny beds. Her tag indicated "K. Pryde". She looks just like her baby. She checked the child, ready to kill it if necessary just to keep her little girl safe, but something's wrong with the child; she's not breathing and her heart is no longer beating. It's dead. She touched the corpse and instantly it disintegrated, leaving no marks in the little bed where she used to sleep. She laid her child, who's sleeping soundly. She can't control the tears streaming from her eyes.<em>

_"I love you, my little one" she said planting a kiss on her little princess's forehead leaving tears on it as well, "I want to see you grow and guide you, but I think mama can no longer do so"_

_She heard footsteps approaching the room, so she quickly walked away and disappeared, leaving trails of smoke that quickly faded away. She faced her destiny. She faced her death._

* * *

><p>Kitty woke up with tears flowing from her eyes. Why was she crying? What did she dreamt about? She can't recall. She wiped the tears off and cleared the pain that's been in her chest when she woke up. It was a Sunday, and most of the students and staffs went to church, even Kurt. It's a good thing though that Jimmy goes with them, so Kurt technically loses his mutation and turns to a human. Kitty felt so lonely in the mansion, it made her feel as if it suddenly grew bigger, with only her walking around. Being a Jewish she cannot go with them and her family is in Illinois, so at most times she celebrates Sabbath on her own.<p>

It's been days since Bobby and her had a make-out session not once, but twice. After that day, she promised herself to start avoiding Bobby; but she always end up exploring the inards of his mouth. It was like five consecutive days of making him cheat on Rogue. The very name of her friend made her feel disgusted to what they were doing, but why can't she help it? Seeing Rogue everyday smiling at her made her feel guilty for what she has done for a couple of days. Bobby even said he's thinking about breaking up with Rogue, but she quickly told him not to.

It has been two days since they last did it, and she tried to be more vigilant in avoiding any physical contact from her own best friend. It sucks because the awkwardness between them is starting to get **awkward.** But on the brighter side, her headaches are surprisingly gone, as well as the voices that drove her insane. Maybe it really was just her mutation, but Jean and the Professor always invite her to go to the lab and attach electrodes on her head, record her brain impulses and even explore her mind. It was sort of weird, it was just a headache for heaven's sake.

She just laid on her bed and tried to count the time that has passed. She checked the clock, the time barely changed. She groaned. This has to stop! The eerie silence is about to drive her insane. She changed her clothes and laced her running shoes on her feet before going outside the mansion gates. She needs to do something, or she'll go nuts.

She jogged down the streets of the nearby suburbs for a change. She felt like it was the first time she ever went out of that mansion on foot. She thought of how long has she been in that place, but still she knows nobody in the neighbourhood. Was it 14 years? No, 15! Because Jean took her in when she was 10, and now she's already 25 years old. She suddenly remembered the day she arrived in the mansion. The day she met her friends: Piotr, John, Rogue...and Bobby. The name sent her into reverie, the thought of his face flooded her mind. The taste of his lips and his body she sees everytime they almost go out of control and do what is unecessary. She jogged down the street while daydreaming at the same time, only to be snapped back by a man who looks like in his 20s.

"Watch where you're going" he smiled as he jogged next to her slowing down a bit

"Huh? Oh sorry" she apologized while looking at the guy beside her. She shook the thoughts off and focused on where she's headed for. She jogged some more and stopped after the fifth block. She bent and placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Do you live here?" the man asked. She was kinda surprised that he followed her all the way. She doesn't need or want any company that moment, but she doesn't want to sound rude or anything.

"Yeah, but I usually stay at home, so you won't probably see me around often"

"Oh, I thought someone could give me a tour. I just moved in" the man chuckled, but kinda disappointed to hear what she said. He stretched his arm towards her, "Anyway, my name's Seth"

"I'm Katherine" Kitty reached for his hand, but suddenly she felt tiny volts of electricity just flowed into her arm that made her flinch a bit. She eyed on the guy in front of her, "Are you a mutant?"

"Yeah" he answered before drinking some water from the bottle he is holding, "I'm sorry about the tiny shock I gave you. It usually kicks in when my heart is beating fast"

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much. By the way, I'm mutant too" she suddenly had an interest for Seth. She never met any mutant outside the school, well except for Magneto or Mystique. She decided to walk along with him and drop by at the cafe nearby for some coffee.

His name was Seth Valentine and he's 27 years old, like Bobby. He's from Boston, like Bobby. His eyes are blue, like Bobby. And then she wondered why is that everytime he tells something about him, her mind goes "like Bobby"? She silently groaned and suddenly drank the liquid in her cup only to remember that it was a newly brewed coffee, when her tongue got burned. She saw Seth laughing, so she gave him a glare. He kept laughing though, which reminded her that he's not Bobby for crying out loud. He has black hair anyway, that's good news for her because that's one thing that doesn't remind her of him. She thought of another topic to get her "best friend" out of her head.

"So Seth what are your mutant abilities?" she then asked resting her elbows on the table.

"Well, I can send neurosynaptic energies to someone when I touch them" he said while waving his hand in front of Kitty, "A while ago I sent you a non-lethal amount, it usually happens when my heart is pumping really fast..."

Seth's face suddenly became low as if he remembered something really sad. This made the brunette wonder why, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just..." he sighed and held his cup with his hands before he continued, "I just remembered when I was a kid, I accidentally sent a very lethal shock to my younger brother. I fried all of his nerves and then he dropped dead. My parents never forgave me for what I accidentally did, so they kicked me out"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that" Kitty felt a bit guilty for unintentionally opening up the topic, "I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's fine" he smiled at her assuring that he was not offended by her questions, "It was a good thing though that a mutant couple adopted me and helped me control my powers, although sometimes I have to wear gloves to insulate the shocks I induce whenever I touch someone"

"Oh, just like my friend Rogue" saying the name suddenly made her feel like something heavy crashed in her heart. She suddenly remembered Bobby's cheating with her. Kitty loved her friend so much, she's like a sister to her. But she kept questioning herself why she wanted to have Bobby so bad. She doesn't want to look sad in front of her new friend, so she thought of something to divert the topic, "Hey, I think you should drop by at the school, where I live and teach"

"You're a teacher? I thought you're just a high school student" his tone sounds as if he's just kidding. Kitty suddenly punched him in the arm. She quickly apologized realizing that they've just met. He chuckled and said it's fine, "No, seriously. I never thought that you're a teacher"

"Yeah. I guess my mistake. I've been asking too much about you, and yet I barely told you something about me" she felt a bit awkward then cleared her throat, "My name is Katherine Anne Pryde, you may call me Kitty. I'm from Illinois and I'm Jewish. I used to be a student in Xavier's School for the Gifted, and now I'm a Physics teacher there...I'm 25! And my mutant power is phasing through solid objects, although I just learned to turn invisible in the shadows"

Seth was quite amused to her and managed a chuckle. She even showed him her ability that made Seth jumped off his seat in astonishment. They finished their coffee then went outside the cafe, "Nice meeting you Kitty"

Kitty blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear because of his kindness and his charming personality, even though they just met an hour ago. He was kinda cute she thought, but a voice in her head shouted 'Bobby's cuter!'. She immediately snapped herself out of her reverie, "Hey, I know I've said this already, but maybe you should really drop by at the school and meet my friends. There are lots of mutants there too"

"I think that's a great idea, but maybe next time. I've got a lot of things on my plate lately, I'm having a hard time looking for a job" he replied with a bit of disappointment in his tone, but he kept that smile that always made Kitty feel as if everything's fine with him.

An idea suddenly got into Kitty's head "Hey! I just thought, you're looking for a job right? I wonder if I could help you find one"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're lacking some teachers at school, so I just thought maybe you could apply for a position. I'm not forcing you or anything; I just want to help" she gave him an awkward smile, "May I ask what course did you took up in college?"

"Hmm I'm not a teaching guy, but I guess I could give it a shot. I mean I have to find a job or I'll ran out of food and starve" he chuckled. This lightened up Kitty's heart, "Hmm I'm an engineering graduate, electrical to be exact"

"That makes you good in Math right? Like Bobby" she suddenly bit her lower lip and her enthusiasm vanished after saying the name. Why in the world did she say that name? Was he running so much in her head that his name could just slipp through her lips that easy?

"Who's Bobby" Seth grinned revealing his pearly white teeth, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Kitty quickly replied as soon as he finished talking, "He's my best friend, yeah, my best friend. He's the Trigonometry teacher in school. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could teach Calculus at Xavier's"

"I guess so, it would be easy work for me" he assured her, "But I guess I should head back home first and take a bath."

Kitty suddenly remembered that her clothes are soaked in sweat after she jogged for a few kilometers. Jogging outside the mansion was a big change for her, she saw new faces and she was able to see the life in the suburbs. They exchanged their phone numbers and they headed to their homes.

"I'll be there at 3:00!" Seth shouted making Kitty turn and walk backwards. She nodded and waved her hand before going on.

"Subject's been spotted, great leader"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't put up a face for Seth. It just happened that my cousin is watching Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, so I ended up on Logan Lerman's face. Think of the last line in the story as a mysterious person watching Kitty and Seth talk. Neo chapter is up next. Review! :D**

**PS. Pardon the flaws in my grammar, I've been dealing with a lot of numbers lately :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: School has been really tough these past few days. Anyway, new chapter's here. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Domina...my child...p-protect the Neo race...take them to a safe place away...from humans and...inferior mutants" an old man with a muscular physique said as he lay on the cold cement. Blood gushed from the wounds that covered his body, "Lead them...take your sister and her child to safety...because she will be the...only hope of our race..."<p>

The old man's eyes slowly dropped and lay lifeless in front of her daughter. Domina, the new leader of the Neo clan, wailed over the death of her father. A man had to carry her on his shoulder because their pursuers are almost there. They stopped in a dark alley for a while because the soldiers sent to kill them are blocking their way. Domina took the chance to contact her sister who was in a separate group with her child.

The sounds she has heard horrified her; screams and gunfire rattled her ear as well as the audible breathing of her sister. "D-domina...is that you?"

Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to gain all the wits left in her. First her child, then her father, now her sister is on the other line struggling for her life.

"We didn't see them coming…please...save my child...I don't have much time left...good b-b…bye..." her voice trailed off and Domina knew that her sister is gone as well. They continued running until they reached the port where they hijacked some ships like the other Neo did and they disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The Neo race was a hybrid of a humanoid alien life forms who landed on the Earth thousands of years ago. The aliens manifested great telepathic and telekinetic powers and could blast energy from various parts of their body. Since the Earth has lower gravity compare to their planet, they acquired greater strength as well. The aliens bred with some mutants and formed a superior mutant race, with great technological knowledge and have peak strength, stamina, reflexes, speed, agility and intellect. Because of that, the hybrid mutants were able to develop greater mutant abilities. They soon reproduced and formed a sub branch in the mutant lineage called Neo<p>

Because of their great intellect and knowledge over technology, they were able to prosper and expand the great civilization they've built. Soon, the humans and some average mutants began to see them as threats and ignited a great war against the Neo race. Of course being a super powered mutant, the Neo was able to defeat them instantly. But then one event changed their fates for good. The alien genes of the Neo have not yet fully adapted to the sudden changes that occurs in the planet; like the pole reversal. The Earth's magnetic field started to reverse and it made all Neo powerless. They've lost all their superior abilities and dropped to the level of an average mutant. Most of them were easily killed and were almost drawn to extinction. Ever since that incident, those who survived were forced to hide and keep themselves secluded from the eyes of their persecutors.

The surviving Neo soon regained their lost abilities after the Earth has fully reversed its magnetic field, but they chose to remain hidden. They created force fields that camouflaged the new civilization they've built. To avoid further complications they decided to have no more contact with the humans and the inferior mutants, despite the great hatred they bear for the two races.

The humans have never stopped hunting them though; they even started to hunt average mutants as well, for they desired to be the superior race. Thousands of years have passed and the Earth had to reverse its polarity once again. Their force fields fell and the humans quickly planned an attack towards the powerless Neo. It was 30 years ago when bombs started to rain from the sky. In North America, where the Goths hid, the army kept firing their tanks and guns, until the whole Goth clan was exterminated. The same thing happened to the Mind Clan in Northern Europe, while the Spirit Clan who lived alongside them managed to escape to a new save haven

* * *

><p>The sun was rising in the only place left on Earth that they could call paradise. It has been 30 years since they've discovered this island they now called Genosha. Their life used to bloom in North America, Southern Arctic, Ethiopia, Northern Europe and Southeast Asia, but they've been driven away by those that they've untouched because of its inferiority. Tears started streaming down Domina's cheeks as memories of the tragedy that befall them flashed in her head. The intimidating aura that she usually has is nowhere to be found. Her long black hair flew with the gust that swept the waves. Her ash colored eyes stared in the vast African sea as images of bombs and guns rattled her head. A man with a prominent face that stood almost 6 feet approached her.<p>

"Still can't forget?" his voice was husky, but filled with concern.

The woman wiped her tears away before she faced him "How could I? Jaeger, they killed our child, they killed my father and sister and now they have my niece. She's the only family left to me, yet I was not even able keep her safe"

Jaeger pulled her close and hugged her tight. She's been bearing the pain since their child died 30 years ago followed by the death of her sister 5 years later. She has always worn that facade that showed everybody she's strong, that she never faltered. They all look at her as the wall they lean against on now, so if they'll ever see that she's weak, they'll lose their hope, "I should've done something to keep them safe"

"No, it's not your fault. It never was" she pulled away from the hug then faced the ocean once again; "I should've been a better leader. I shouldn't have divided our groups that day we evacuated"

"You never knew that they will be ambushed" he trailed off. There was a momentary silence between them only the crashing waves were heard.

She looked at the blue sky with hints of orange. Flocks of seagull could be heard as they littered the African sky, "No. Don't you remember? I've been borrowing their powers, everyone's powers just to protect me and my group. If I have never done that, they could've stand a chance against them"

Her husband sighed and walked closer to her, "You only did what's necessary. If you haven't borrowed their powers, your group may have died and you might have as well. There would be much more casualties by then. And the Neo will lose its leader."

Domina closed her eyes and let the ocean gust flow along her skin. It somehow relieved the pains she felt and made her think more clearly. Yes, it was not her fault; it was those humans who hungered for dominion that happened. She can't stay like this; her people are depending on her. She's their alpha, she's the wall they lean against, "We must get Tamara's daughter as soon as possible"

Her husband nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, only the crashing waves were heard and the squawks of the seagulls going home. Then they heard people coming to the pier nearby, their only ship has arrived.

"Titania! The Crimson Pirates are here" Jaeger said, pulling his wife's hand as he ran towards the pier.

Everyone's thrilled when the Crimson Pirates arrive, they always have the goods that they usually need for survival and they sometimes bring luxury items along with them. That's why they have phones, jewelries and other things they were almost deprived, since they've arrived in this island.

"Killian" Domina called pulling her hand free from her husband's grip, "What do we have?"

"The usual" the guy who is dressed in a navy suit replied. Their salvages are usually those that they find hard producing in Genosha, most likely food. They also bring construction materials, furniture, phones and other things they may find useful. Usually they hijack cruise ships, kill the passengers if necessary then take their stuffs. But sometimes when they have money (that they sometimes looted from the ships) they go around the world and buy what's needed. It only takes a week for them to cover the whole globe, since Sea Dog, a Neo who could manipulate the currents and their captain himself, makes the ocean in favor of them.

"Good. By the way we have a meeting in an hour. I expect you to be there after you unload the supplies" Domina said patting Killian's back. She walked away from the boat and headed to the town not so distant from the pier with Jaeger following her. Genosha is a highly civilized village, with everyone having their necessities; like food, a residential house, and education. In the heart of Genosha lies the great town hall. It looks like ancient Greek building with seven great columns that serves as its foundations. Each column represents the seven clans of the Neo race: the War Clan (formerly Spirit Clan), the Guardian Clan, the Crimson Pirates, Shockwave Riders, the Lost Souls and the extinct Goth and Mind Clan. Domina made sure that the set of rules she made with the other clan leaders are observed. Looking at it now, the surviving Neo were disciplined and controlled. Their living status is not so distant to that of the humans and inferior spikes as they call the regular mutants, but still they lived in constant fear. Because of their little population, they fear that they will soon be found and exterminated. Since the day Domina found that her niece has survived some months ago, she told the clan leaders to prepare their people to rescue her and for an upcoming war. So Genosha is quite busy these past few weeks.

She walked towards the town hall everyone greeted her and stood in awe to her regality. She stepped inside the town hall and walked to her office to prepare for the meeting, which is to start in 30 minutes.

Seven people gathered in a meeting room; mainly they are the leaders of the surviving Neo clans. Stare of the Guardian Clan, Gethrin of the Shockwave Riders, Requiem of the Lost Souls, Killian of the Crimson Pirates, Jaeger of the War Clan and Domina, the overall leader of the Neo race

* * *

><p><strong>So to clear things up here's a list of some info about them:<strong>

Stare is a male Neo standing almost 6ft tall. Has burning white eyes and has some resemblance to Logan. He has a scar on his left cheek; probably he earned it when they escaped to Genosha. He could produce explosive blasts from his eyes like Cyclops, but he seems to have full control of it because he doesn't wear any visors or sunglasses.

Gethrin is a male Neo standing 6ft tall. His left eye's blind, but his right eye is colored orange. He has a muscular built almost like Piotr, but he seems to be in his mid 30s. His mutant ability is somewhat telepathic, but unlike a regular telepath he creates psionic sharks the feed on his enemies' memories and knowledge. He can turn someone back to being a blank slate if he wishes to.

Requiem is a male Neo standing 6ft tall. He has brown eyes, although a bit indistinct. His body is muscular, reddish in color and looks like the Earth's crust. He has super human strength, invulnerability to physical attacks and other weapons like blades and guns. He is also a telepath and can trap his enemies in their hatred.

Killian is a male Neo standing 5"7. His eyes are icy blue and have slender, but well toned body. Like most Crimson Pirates, he could control water. But being the clan leader he is deemed more powerful. He could create, storms, tidal waves, tsunamis and has notable naval skills.

Jaeger is a male Neo, Domina's husband and stood almost 6ft. He has bluish gray eyes, black hair and a well toned physique. He has superhuman strength and keen senses. He could track his enemies by their genes from hair, blood, saliva, etc.

Domina, the female leader of the Neo, stood 5"4. Her eyes are grey almost like ashes, her long wavy hair flows on her back. She has a slightly well-toned slender figure. She has a beautiful face and anyone would not think that she's a leader of an ancient mutant race. She could create energy blasts that she could weave to any form she desires. She's also a telepath and can borrow the other Neo abilities in combat.

Most Neo seem to age slower than humans or inferior mutants. Domina is already in her 60s, but she looks like she's still in her 20s. Neo is a highly technological mutant race. They are great inventors and can easily use computers. When they arrived at Genosha it was nothing, but a jungle island 30 years ago; yet the Neo made it prosper in just 2 years.

Most Neo are telepaths; it was the best known ability they've acquired from their alien ancestors. Also, most of their abilities include producing energy blasts, creating force fields, telekinesis, mind control and some Neo could use the elemental components in the environment. During combat strange marking appear on their faces, it seems to be a part of their mutation.

* * *

><p>"Before we begin, I would like to hear some status report from your respective clans" her voice was powerful, that it crossed to no one's (except her husband) mind that she's been crying earlier, "Stare, you go first"<p>

"The Guardian Clan has been longing for the day we finally get even with the inferiors, so we've started training ever since you told us to. I've appointed my subordinates to take charge of the preparations, so that we are organized" the clan leader replied giving his superior a smirk. Domina then asked Requiem and the same thing were said and so is Gethrin's and Jaeger's. Every Neo in the island have longed for the day they finally avenge their fallen comrades. Now that Kitty's power started to manifest and the Neo inside her is starting to break free, their hopes were now higher than ever.

"I've dispersed a survey team all over the planet to scout the lands occupied by the spikes and the baselines. And I've got news that Tamara's daughter is in Westchester in New York in the continent of North America" she spoke as a slideshow moved from words to a picture of North America, then a picture of Westchester, "As of now we still have no reports on where my sister's child is, but they said that she grew up with a baseline family and is now in the hands of spikes"

"Then let's get her now. Those spikes won't stand a chance against us" Requiem interrupted while clenching his fists.

"Not so fast. We can't rush things and must stick to the plan" she glared at him for interrupting then cleared her throat, "As I was saying she grew up in an environment that she thought she belongs to. As we all know by now, the spikes have grown too close to her, and even placed restraints on her. So I've sent the child of Static on a special assignment"

"And what assignment is that?" Gethrin smirked at her. His psionic sharks started to come out of his head and swam across the room.

"His assignment is to break the barriers that were placed on Katherine's head. And after that, we are going to bring them safely here in Genosha with the help of the Crimson Pirates. Wherein you Gethrin will erase her memories of the days she spent there and replace it with new memories"

The meeting went on, and as usual the clan leaders agreed on the plans she laid, but still she asked them for their suggestions. They've longed for this day and they cannot let it slip away. Kitty must be brought there as soon as possible and be one of them. They can no longer let the humans and those inferior mutants to roam the planet as if they are the superior beings, they must take their place in the ecosystem's pedestal and send the lower life forms under their domain. The meeting only lasted for an hour and they dispersed to relay the message to their clans.

"Long live the Neo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've altered the appearance of some Neo because they look horrible. Will try my best to update as soon as possible, probably by Sunday or if my course would not kill me in the coming days. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So college has been good to me these past few days, so it made me more fired up to continue writing and update more often. Anyway, back to Kitty's "side of the story".  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything, just my imagination working...**

* * *

><p>Kitty walked back to the mansion gates and phased herself through to save time. She really needed to get those clothes off because she started to smell bad. The cars are already in the garage, so those who went to church are probably back. She ran to her room and phased through the door and took a bath. She got into some fresh clothes and went to Professor Xavier's office; she knocked before entering<p>

"Professor?" she called, bobbing her head first before completely entering.

"Yes Kitty?" the professor smiled at her and gestured her to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Uhm I met a mutant when I went jogging earlier in the suburbs. He said he just moved in and he's in search for a new job" she cleared her throat and her face had a thrilled expression on it, "I just thought that since we're in need of more teachers, maybe you could hire him. He's an engineering graduate, so he's probably good in math"

"Indeed, we are in need of new teachers. What's the name of your new friend?" the professor is starting to grow some interest on Kitty's new friend.

"His name is Seth Valentine" she smiled. Enthusiasm started to grow even more inside her, "He'll drop by later to apply"

"Alright, bring him to my office once he has arrived" Charles replied to her, smiling at her because of enthusiasm. He suddenly remembered the problem he has with her, but it's been days since her last headache. Probably he could calm down a bit, but he knew that he should never be.

"Okay professor, I'll te-" Kitty's face suddenly flinched as her head began to ache once again. The professor was about to call someone to take her to the lab, but the pain soon subsided, so Kitty told him that there's no need to go there anymore, "So as I was saying, I'm going to tell him to drop by and bring all the requirements needed."

Her enthusiasm was back, so that relieved the professor. But he knows that he can never be fully let their guard down because the Neo may be working its way out again. The brunette professor then left the room. As she walked down the hall she texted Seth about her talk with the professor and sent him the list of requirements he would need for the application process. She decided to go to the Rec Room, but on her way she heard two familiar voices arguing. It was Rogue and Bobby. Their relationship's been in a rocky situation thanks to her. She walked faster to the Rec Room and tried to ignore the argument her friends are having because technically it was all her fault. She sat on the couch and thought of how horrible she is. The room was filled with silence, no more different than earlier. The students are either outside or in their rooms studying or preparing for their classes for tomorrow.

Kitty was staring blankly on the television in front of her when Rogue suddenly came in. She was crying, and Kitty knows exactly what the reason is. She felt so guilty about it and she couldn't imagine how she could possibly help her friend. Rogue sat next to her sobbing. Kitty moved closer and rubbed her back.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked as if she doesn't know the truth. Seeing her friend cry because of a relationship going downhill because of her doings made her feel like the worst person in the world. Why didn't she do anything to prevent this from happening?

Rogue sniffled and sobbed and it stung Kitty even more, "It's Bobby, he's starting to grow cold. Maybe...maybe he's cheating on me"

A strong pang of pain struck Kitty's heart. Guilt, disgust and self-hatred started to stir inside her. What has she done? They don't deserve this. Marie doesn't deserve this. Would she tell the truth? Or would she keep everything to herself? Marie is going to be devastated once she finds out, but if she does; maybe Kitty deserves it pretty much. Kitty can't think of anything to say, so she just hugged her friend tight instead.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and Rogue decided to go to her room. Kitty was left in the silent room once again to reflect on the thing she has done. She felt so stupid and bad at the same time. She even remembered the frightening experience she had inside the elevator. Maybe she was right. Maybe she really is evil. 'No' she protested inside herself. She is not evil because she will make things right and this time she will not let her emotions take over. Her phone suddenly rang, it was Seth. "Wait, what time is it?" she muttered. It was almost 3:00. She swiped her phone to answer the call<p>

"Hello? Seth?"

_Hey Kitty, I'm in the gates of the mansion, would you mind escorting me inside?_

"Sure sure. Wait, how'd you find the place?"

_I asked some people where "Xavier's School" is, and they quickly pointed me here_

"Oh? Wait I'll be there"

_Please make it quick, the location of your school is kinda creepy_

She laughed at the last words Seth said. She walked down the hall and ran across Bobby. She reminded herself to be vigilant in avoiding him, but it seems that she really can't help it; so she just managed to smile at him before running off.

Bobby was quite baffled at how Kitty is treating her lately, but he then realized that it was the complicated love story that they've decided to take part with that made them this way. Has he gone in love with her? He's grown so cold to Rogue after the whole week of making out with Kitty and their fight has became more often. Maybe it was the "we can't have any physical contact because I might kill you" part that made him love her. It sounded stupid, but ever since they kissed in the lab and usually in his room, she's starting to act different. She'll be so intimate then after that he'll run off to her room as if she regretted what happened.

He saw him ran outside. Why is she in a hurry? He walked towards the door to see where Kitty went, only to see her with a man he doesn't know. Who is this guy? And why is Kitty with him? The two stepped inside the mansion and walked pass him as if he's not even there

"So this is the school, looks more like a mansion to me" Seth remarked as he looked around the school.

"I also thought of that when I first came here, but the school is much bigger than you think" Kitty smiled then took Seth's hand, "The professor's office is right this way"

Why is she holding his hand? The jealousy in Bobby's heart burned even more as he followed them down the hall, and then stopped when they entered the Professor's office. Maybe he's just applying for a job? He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[Inside the office:]<strong>

"You must be Seth" the professor then started to ask him a few information such as his mutant abilities and his life as a mutant like why he has to wear gloves. He verified the information through telepathy, and he found everything to be true. He checked his resume and other information. Talked to him about his salary and the benefits he'd receive as the new Calculus teacher of the school, "So Mr. Seth Valentine, you are now hired as a new professor here at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters. You'll start your class tomorrow"

"Thank you very much professor" Seth shook hands with the professor and left the room with Kitty, who congratulated her on their way out.

"So how does it feel to be the new Calculus teacher?" Kitty asked with great enthusiasm.

"Well, like what I've said, I'm not into teaching, but somehow I feel excited. Thanks Kitty" he replied before hugging Kitty as a sign of his appreciation. Kitty hugged back, but soon they both pulled away because someone approached them clearing his throat.

"Hey Kit" Bobby asked while eyeing on Seth, "Who is he?"

"Bobby, this is Seth Valentine. He is our new Calculus teacher here at Xavier's, so you and I are now one subject free. Seth, this is Bobby Drake, he's our Trigonometry teacher" Kitty introduced. Seth stretched his gloved hand to Bobby, but the blond looked at him cautiously before handing his and shook hands with Seth. Kitty suddenly felt a cold aura emanating from Bobby.

"Hey guys!" a man's voice broke the awkward silence. It was John and Piotr, "We've been looking for you two. Where's Rogue and who's he?"

Kitty suddenly remembered that Rogue was in her room alone because of her fight with Bobby. She started to feel guilty again. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "She's in her room. Guys, this is Seth Valentine. He is the new Calculus teacher here at Xavier's. Seth this is John Allerdyce and Piotr Rasputin. They are teachers here as well"

Piotr and John shook hands with Seth, and welcomed him. Kitty glanced at Bobby who is still eyeing at her new friend as if he did something wrong. What the hell is his problem? Is he jealous? Don't be silly he's not her lover, so seriously why the death glare?

"So Seth, how about a tour around the school? Sounds good to you?" Kitty wanted to get Bobby out of her sight because he's starting to get into her nerves. Why is he really acting that way? "Maybe you guys could join us too"

Sadly, John and Piotr passed because of their own businesses to attend to. Much to her dismay Kitty took Seth's hand and showed him around the mansion, starting with the classrooms. She showed him every facility they've got up to the smallest details. She shared some memories of hers when she was still a student in Xavier's. They moved from the classrooms to the kitchen, where Kitty showed Seth where she and her friends usually hangout every morning, lunchtime and dinnertime. Then they moved to the dormitories, where Kitty showed him where her former room was. Seth found the tour amusing, especially because of Kitty's enthusiastic way of showing him around. They ran across some female students who instantly giggled upon seeing Seth. The brunette then pulled her to another hall where they ran across Jean, Scott, Logan and Storm; Kitty quickly introduced Seth to her former teachers.

"Welcome to Xavier's Mr. Valentine" Storm greeted as she shook hands with Seth

"Thank you" Seth politely replied, "But please do call me Seth"

Scott did the same thing, while Logan just nodded at him after saying 'Welcome to school, kid'. Jean, on the other hand, felt something strange on the new professor when she reached for his hand, but she can't seem put a finger on it. She just managed to smile at him before Kitty pulled him along. Their "trip" ended in the fountain, where Kitty and Seth decided to rest after all the walking they did. They then realized that it was almost sunset and the sky is already painted orange and navy. The spot they chose was somehow perfect because they could see the sunset just in front of them.

"You know this place is somehow very special to me" Kitty tucked her hair behind her ear as her eyes glimmered in the setting sun, "As if something very important happened in this very place that I just can't remember"

"Any ideas what could it be?" Seth glanced at Kitty and saw her brown eyes somehow turned golden because of the gleaming reflection of the sun. It somehow made him feel great, seeing her with a smile on her face as the sun sets. They've just met earlier that day, but he felt as if they've known each other for years because he's so comfortable with her.

"I don't really know; it was kinda nostalgic actually, but I used to have blurry dreams of me and some guy skating over that fountain. I guess it was in winter because the fountain was frozen solid. Then..." Kitty suddenly trailed off as she suddenly felt some butterflies inside her stomach.

"Then what?" Seth grew even more curious because his friend suddenly had this grin that made him smile as well.

Kitty looked at the fountain in front of her and recalled the dream she once had, "I guess I got my first kiss on that fountain"

"Really?" Seth stood up and walked along the pool of water and examined it, "Are there any chances that it's going to happen in real life?"

"I don't think so. Maybe in a parallel universe there would be, but not in this one I guess" she suddenly remembered how she got her first kiss in the lab. The beginning of the cheating game she and Bobby played.

Seth grabbed his phone from his pocket to check the time, "Hey Kitty, it's almost 6:00 I should probably get going"

"Aren't you gonna eat dinner here with us?" Kitty asked somewhat disappointed.

"Maybe next time, got some errands I have to attend to" he frowned a bit because he really wanted to stay and chat some more.

Kitty escorted Seth to the gates, then exchanged goodbyes with him before he walked back to the suburbs. Kitty watched him walk backwards as he waved his hands. He suddenly tripped over a huge rock along the sidewalk, which made Kitty laugh a bit. He smiled in embarrassment before he continued walking. Kitty went back inside when he was finally out of sight.

"Kitty, we need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the comic book Kitty actually flirted with Seth, so a new love triangle is coming everyone. The next chapters are quite exciting, so continue reading :D Anything in mind? Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've read your reviews, and I thank you again for that. Please pardon my grammar because my imagination and creativity doesn't go well with it. But I try my best to fix it, I even started finding grammar checker on the internet :D So another Neo chapter here, I always find time writing even though I've got a lot of math to do.**

**Disclaimer: (You know what I mean)**

* * *

><p>Domina looked through the window of her office to see if the Neo has started their training sessions. As expected, the people of Genosha were underground. It was a special training day for them. Ever since that night, when she and the other Neo sensed a great psychic impulse from New York, they've been sending groups to locate its source. To Domina's surprise, it was a woman, who looked exactly like her sister.<p>

The Neo she sent managed to grab some DNA samples from her after they've spied the woman for a week. With the help of their advanced technology, they were able to confirm that Domina is related to that woman. So with that information she quickly commanded the spies she sent to get as much information as they can, like her name, birthplace, marital status or if she even have kids.

She found that her name was Katherine Anne Pryde. Her mother's name was Theresa and her father's is Carmen, this made Domina laugh. She's from Illinois, the place where Tamara died. She's not yet married and has no children as well. And she's currently in New York working as a Physics teacher in Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. The idea of her niece being so attached to the baseline humans and the inferior mutants they call spikes, made Domina feel sad and sick at the same time. But as the days went on the psychic impulses they've been receiving started to get stronger, giving them the hope that they'll be finally able to take her, to aid them in their last stand.

* * *

><p>Domina took an elevator, which leads to five underground hallways with five automatic doors. Like the Danger Room found under the mansion of Charles Xavier, the Neo training rooms create holographic projections that brings the trainees to a surreal situation for them to train. There are five training rooms found under the island of Genosha for the five clans of the Neo race, which they built ten years ago. Domina first entered the room which says 'Guardian Clan'<p>

The gruff man standing by a glass wall welcomed her and flashed a 'nice to see you. did you miss me?' smile and even offered her a hug. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to show off her regal stature. Stare bowed in respect to the great leader of the Neo race, "How may I help you, our great leader?"

"Will you ever cut that out?" Domina rolled her eyes once again, "So how's your clan doing so far?"

"As you could see most of us are energy blasters and have high immunity to physical attacks, some of us can even create force fields. Anyway, I've divided my clan based on their specialties and assigned my best warriors as its leader" Stare pointed the six Neo who has the top performance in Stare's clan, "Your highness, that's Flare, Backhand, Repulse and Orb. Of course, you already know Pillar and Singularity over there."

Domina looked sternly at the new faces she saw, except to the huge man who is almost 7ft tall and the old man beside him. The old man is Singularity, he was the former Guardian Clan's leader before Stare, now he's his adviser and is one of the great elders of the Neo. He could create black energy orbs, which he could manipulate and weave to attack his opponents during combat. The huge guy beside him is Pillar, one of the great Neo who fought alongside them when they evacuated to Genosha. He could turn to a colossal size mutant and could turn his skin to stone. Stare and Domina have their eyes for him as the next Guardian clan leader. However, the newbies are not yet safe in Domina's eyes. The great leader called their attention to pay respect to their great leader, then he commanded them to show off.

They began with Flare, a female Neo with about 5ft tall. Her hair is brunette and a bit wavy. Her eyes are blue but have hints of brown at its center. She could produce blue flame-like energies, could fly and turn her skin to metal like Piotr. Flare soared high in the atmosphere then dived back at high speed, she quickly burned 50 dummies in just one swoop. Domina was quite impressed at the great speed she has and the power she demonstrated.

Then, next in line was Backhand. He has a strength above an average Neo. He could also deflect any attack given to him. He looks sickly and has a very lean physique despite the great power he possesses. Domina found him worthy of her time when a laser gun blasted a powerful shot on him. There was a great explosion, but Backhand remained standing when the smoke cleared off.

The next Neo was Repulse, a female Neo with long black hair and green eyes. She has a voluptuous physique and her skin is tan. She could create red force fields that she uses in combat for both offense and defense. The force fields she creates could reflect an attack back to her enemies. She always fights alongside her brother Orb, who's also one of the six top warriors of the Guardian clan. He could transform into a monster, his arms are long with sharp claws, as well as his feet. Also, there are three yellow orbs flying around him, which uses to attack his opponent. The two showed Domina the great fighting skills they have and how powerful the two of them were as a team.

Stare glanced at Domina and didn't even wait for her to praise him and his clan. All of them, especially the clan leaders are used to her 'woman of few words' personlity, but to his surprise she suddenly spoke.

"Good job everyone! Keep it up!" then she left. That made the Guardian Clan a bit relieved. They were found worthy in their leader's eyes. Domina then moved to the adjacent training room where the Shockwave Riders are training. The room was set in a destroyed city with holographic human soldiers roaming the burning streets. Domina observed silently through the glass wall. Moments passed and a huge psionic shark's fin appeared on the concrete ground. Noises of motorcycle began to break the silence that filled the room. The Shockwave Riders are arriving. They have the smallest population in the Neo race, so Gethrin found no difficulty in training them. All of them are telepaths and can both destroy and create memories inside their enemies' heads. They could also create illusions that could kill their opponent with their own despair or desire, if not smart enough. Like most Neo, they are skilled warriors; most of them could wield guns and are much more comfortable fighting if they're on motorcycles. Gethrin glanced at the glass windows and saw Domina clapping, before she proceeded to the next room

The next room was set in the ocean, as most of the Crimson Pirates are the seafarers. They are skilled bandits led by Killian, who man the only Neo ship left after their exodus to Genosha, Titania. Titania was the last of the battle ships they had as most of their ships were destroyed by the baselines 30 years ago. It's fully armed with advanced weaponry and it's systems were designed by Neo engineers, so it is technologically advance as well. All Crimson Pirates are expert seafarers because all of their mutant ability has something to do with manipulating water, except for Bloody Bess; who transforms into a leviathan upon diving into the ocean.

As Domina watched the Crimson Pirates take down two naval ships and Bloody Bess emerge from the depths of the sea, her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

_Great leader, I have finally gained Ms. Katherine Pryde exact location in Westchester. As of now, me and my men are on her trail._

"Good, keep that up. Gain her trust, if possible. We must take her back to where she belongs as soon as possible."

_I understand, we'll do the best that we can._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will update more often, I promise! The next chapters are much exciting...trust me :D Revieeeeew! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting. My course is kinda killing me, so it was a bit hard to manage studying and writing stories at the same time. So here's what happened next...**

* * *

><p><em>She was running, the darkness was after her again. She ran and ran, and stopping was never an option for her. Where she's headed, she doesn't know; all that's on her head by then is that she could never let it catch her. The place seems familiar to her; of course, how could she even forget the place where she grew up, Xavier's mansion. But something's wrong, no, everything's wrong. It's destroyed. Who's responsible for this? Who could have done such thing? Kitty looked at the rubble of the once beautiful place for her. No one's around, but a horrible sight sent shivers to her bones. Her students lying on the destroyed floors, dead. Blood stained the remnants of what used to be the walls and foundations of the building. She ran outside and saw a greater destruction. Gun fires and explosions could be heard from afar. Fire engulfed the once beautiful suburbs where the mansion stood. Screams of terror and blood soaked pavements, what's going on around here? She walked a few steps away from what used to be the gates of the mansion, until she stumbled upon something. It was her friends' corpses lying on the blood covered street. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Logan, Jean, Professor Charles, Storm and even her friends Rogue, John, Bobby, and Piotr were all dead.<em>

_"They pretty much deserve that" a woman's voice said from behind. Kitty turned around only to find that it was the woman she saw in her previous dream and in the elevator, "That's what will happen to all of them; for opposing us."_

_"What did you do?" Kitty shouted, her fists clenched. But the woman just laughed. It was that laugh that sent shivers right through her bones. The laugh that she heard in the times that she was scared the most._

_"What did I do?" the woman smirked, "I think you should ask that to yourself."_

_Kitty was confused to what the woman in front just said, until she had a glimpse of her hands; her bloody hands. Was she responsible for their death? But how? She could never do such thing. She felt her whole body tremble until her knees dropped on the cold cement. The woman walked towards her and laughed at her._

_"Do you see what the two of us are capable of now? Like what I've told you before...I am you" she chuckled. The woman rested her hand on Kitty's shoulder and disappeared. The brunette cannot handle the fear anymore of the surreal things her eyes saw._

* * *

><p>Kitty Pryde was awoken by the loud ringing of her phone. Who would be calling her this early? She reached for her phone over the nightstand and swiped the screen to answer without even checking who it was. She didn't even managed to open her eyes. It was Seth.<p>

_Kitty?_

"What is it Seth?"

_Would you mind escorting me inside again, still not used to this whole teaching thing._

"What? Why are you here so early? It's only...oh my god! Okay, wait a moment I'll be there in a while."

It was already 7:00 am and classes will start in an hour and she still have to take a bath, fix her things and eat breakfast. Kitty quickly ran for her bathroom and bathed. Afterward, she put on clothes, but she suddenly had a great distaste for the clothes she had to wear. She tossed it away and looked for something livelier. She grabbed a skinny jeans and started deciding between the two blouses she had in her closet.

"Would it be the purple or the green one?" she then realized that she was in a hurry, so screw the color she chose to wear the green long-sleeve blouse. She swiftly combed her hair and allowed the slight curls of her hair flow. She brushed a few hints of make-up on her face then fixed her stuff. Why does she feel so different today? Kitty checked the time and it's only 7:30 am. She decided to use the wedges Rogue gave her last Christmas then headed out.

Everyone's eyes trailed after her as she walked down the hall. Some saying 'Who's that?' or 'Is that Professor Pryde? Man, she's gorgeous'. She beamed them a lovely smile as she headed for the door, but before she reached the end of the hallway, she ran across someone she didn't want to see.

Bobby was awestruck upon seeing Kitty looking so different. Not a "bad" different, but a "drop-dead-gorgeous" different, "Kitty?"

Kitty didn't respond, she did not even made any eye contact with him as if she doesn't know him. Well, maybe because she don't want to see him after what happened last night

* * *

><p><strong>[Yesterday]<strong>

_"Kitty, we need to talk" the voice of Bobby greeted her upon entering the gates. He followed Kitty and Seth all day. Silently hating Kitty's friend and glaring every once in a while._

_"About what?" Kitty quite baffled about the unusual tone of Bobby's voice._

_"About that guy you're with the whole day" his voice was a bit tensed, but he tried to keep it firm_

_"Seth? What's with him?" a cold aura started to emanate from Bobby again this made Kitty think of what could possibly the problem be. And she was right, Bobby began to question him why is she hanging out with him, how did they met, why did she trusted him that easy. Kitty started to get annoyed with him. What the heck is his problem? Why is he so angry at her? He shouldn't be lecturing her what to do. He should be with Rogue and make things up._

_"Are you telling me to stop hanging out with him? Bobby, who do you think you are to tell me what to do? If there is one thing that you should be doing at this moment, it's making things up with Rogue" Kitty walked back to the mansion and left Bobby standing by the gates._

_"Kitty, I love you" Kitty froze to what he just said. Did just said that he loves her? Probably as a friend, but why does he sound so sincere? "I love you Katherine Pryde, I love you more than anything else. I don't know how, and I know it's weird because I'm with Rogue. Believe me Kit I tried to fight this feeling, but I really can't help it."_

_Bobby walked closer to him and held her hands. His mesmerizing blue eyes stared at her as his grip tightened. Kitty wanted to give in to the surreal moments she was in. Would she say she loves him too? And she dreamed so long for him to say that to her? No. She wanted to do what is right. She clearly knows that Bobby's with Rogue and it would cause her friend's devastation if she would tell Bobby that she loves him too._

_Kitty quickly jerked her hand and took a few steps back, "Bobby, no. You cannot love me ever. You're with Rogue, and if there's anything that I would not want in the world; it's hurting my friends. What happened between the two of us was a huge mistake. Believe me, God knows how much I've hated myself each time it happened."_

_Kitty turned around and left Bobby alone. She has no plans of turning back because she knows that she will grow weak and might throw her arms around him. "By the way, please don't look at Seth as if he's going to harm me. He's my friend too, keep that in mind."_

* * *

><p>Kitty brushed pass Bobby and the other students that were blocking her path. She headed straight for the door and didn't bother looking at her best friend even though it shattered her heart. She saw Seth waiting at the gates and quickly ran to open it up for him.<p>

"You know, you should probably get used to going inside" she raised her brow as the new professor entered. Kitty immediately closed the gates and walked side by side with Seth to the mansion.

"You don't want to escort me inside" Seth replied with a playful pout on his face.

"No. I mean, you should probably start to get used to going inside by yourself because you're now welcome here." Kitty chuckled, "Anyway, did you have your breakfast already?"

"Not yet. I actually woke up late, kinda got used to the 'no job' thing" he glanced at her and started to notice something unusual about Kitty, "You look different."

"What do you mean different?" Kitty glanced at him as they took the stairs towards the mansion doors.

"Well, compare to yesterday...hmm...you're a bit taller" Kitty glared at him for saying that. She playfully pushed him and he immediately pushed her back. They reached the door, "After you."

"Thank you" Kitty smiled at the gentleman in front of her. Bobby was in the foyer gazing suspiciously at the two of them. What's his problem this time? Hasn't she told her to stop doing that? "Seth, let's go to the kitchen. We barely have time to eat."

Kitty pulled Seth to the kitchen and ate breakfast before she dragged him to Professor Xavier's office to fix his schedule. His schedule was the schedule of Kitty and Bobby's Calculus classes, so Kitty just helped him out in finding where his classes are.

In the first class of Seth, he was introduced by Kitty it could have been the Professor's job, but Kitty insisted on doing it instead. Some female students giggled because of the good-looking new professor who'll be teaching them Math, and the other students teased Kitty and Seth to be lovers. By lunchtime, the two ate together and talked about the rest of the schedule and shared some good laugh at the same time. They did not even noticed the icy blue eyes that glared at the two of them.

"Can you go on your own now?" Kitty asked after telling Seth where his last class for the day is.

"Yeah probably" Seth glanced at her then trailed his eyes back to he piece of paper in front of him. They continued eating their lunch together as an irritated Bobby continued staring maliciously at them. Kitty began to notice him and he instantly turned away. The room was filled with silence, not long enough before a sharp wave of pain penetrated Kitty's head. She pushed the plate in front of her as her head fell on the glass table. Not again. Seth and Bobby rushed on her side asking her if she's alright. Her eyes began to switch colors and the appliances began to flicker on and off. What's happening? The pain then subsided and the two quickly prompted her to her seat.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth quite baffled asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Just one of those headaches that have been bugging me for days now" Kitty explained as she tried to catch her breath. Bobby handed a glass of water to her and she quickly drank it. What just happened? Is she mutating again? None of them still knows about the great power locked inside Kitty. She finally recovered from the short wave of headache she experienced, so the two were quite relieved.

After they ate, Kitty grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will be on Thursday (hopefully, if my Calculus test would turn out fine). There may be some more grammar mistakes because the checker I found has this "premium" version, which asks for I think $12.00 per month. I'm going broke, so please just bear with it :D Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I think I need to update today because I think I'd be very busy for the next days to come (I have a lot of exams to deal with). Here goes.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Kitty experienced even more headaches as its frequency increased, as well as the agony it brought her. Jean and the professor detected greater psionic waves coming from her each time they'll bring her in the lab. Everyone began to notice the sudden changes in her. Everything seems to have changed actually, her style, her mannerism, the way she talks and some even thought of her as being bipolar. Other than that she's been acquiring a lot of abilities; as of now she's gained access to her telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Professor Xavier began to grow even more troubled because the last time he checked, the Neo has taken over almost half of her. He and Jean have to do something really quick.<p>

On the other hand, Seth and Kitty grew even closer as the "new guy" started to get used to his teaching job. Two weeks after his first day, he stopped calling Kitty at 7:00 in the morning to escort him inside. Hence, he would just go inside the mansion and get greeted by his students (mostly girls) and head straight to Kitty's door. Everyone began to think they were lovers and found the way Seth acted sweetly towards the brunette professor cute. This left Bobby burn with jealousy as he watched the two walk down the hall, eat lunch together or just the mere fact that they're always together almost everytime.

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do after class Professor Pryde?" the Calculus professor asked as he sat on the edge of Kitty's desk. The brunette professor then caught herself staring at Seth's blue eyes. She immediately looked away upon realizing that she's been staring at him for a while now.<p>

"Hey, how about we go to your house?" she instantly became enlightened and flashed a wide grin to Seth. Before the man could even respond, Kitty stood and pulled him out of the room.

"Looks like Kitty would be spending her time with Seth again." John pointed out after he, Bobby and Piotr saw the two went outside.

"She rarely hangs out with us." the huge guy beside him crossed his arms as the three of them headed to their rooms.

"Are those two...lovers?"

"No" the voice of Bobby answered blankly as jealousy began to brim inside him. Kitty has been ignoring him for days, probably because of the complicated situation they were in. But she's the one who brought them to in this situation in the first place. Both of them know that he has a relationship with Rogue, but why did she kissed him...several times!? Bobby walked silently and before he knows it, he was alone now because his companions has entered their own rooms by then. As he passed by the room of Rogue, the door creaked open. The woman with a white streak in her hair emerged from the silent room and met Bobby's icy blue eyes. She's hurting and he knows that he's responsible for it. They've been fighting almost every day ever since he started to grow cold to her. He never wanted to hurt Rogue, but he also can't stop loving Kitty.

"Hey", Bobby greeted and took some steps towards Rogue.

"Hey", the woman forced a smile. A long moment of silence filled the hallway. She can no longer deny that his love for her has changed. Does he love her still? She could only wish it would be a yes. Because she will never be able to handle it if he would say no. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, but she did her best to stop it from coming down. She took some steps towards him and threw her arms around him. '_Please hug me back_' were only the words that ran inside her head.

Bobby knew that he is the most responsible for the pain of Rogue. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He has hugged her several times before, but he knows that that hug is no longer the same as the hugs they used to share. And he knew it for sure, he no longer loves her.

Some moments later, Rogue broke away and smiled at him before she walked down the hallway. Bobby headed straight to his room and laid on his bed. Not a single thought of Rogue entered his mind because he was quite troubled that she is currently with Seth. What if something bad happens to her? What if Seth and her...? He quickly rose from his bed and headed out. He needs to follow Kitty and Seth.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"Just a few more steps" Seth grew impatient because of Kitty's constant asking. He reached Kitty's hand and pulled her to one of the houses along the last street they turned to. It was a two storey house with a balcony and a wide front yard. Kitty never knew that Seth was into landscaping because of the perfect arrangements of the rocks and some other decorations on his front lawn. The house itself was a wonderful work of architecture. The foundations of the house have a rough veneer stone panel design on it as well as some portions of the walls. The windows are huge and somehow make up most of the wall. They walked along a brick path and headed for the door with an intricately carved design on it. Seth grabbed a bunch of keys from his bag and looked for the key of the door, then unlocked it. The inside of his house looked even greater than the outside.

The floor is wooden and seems to be polished regularly. The walls are painted beige and had some portraits hanging on it. Kitty went to the living room and saw a big red couch with a glass center table and a wide screen TV in front of it. The wood used for some of the articles in the living room and probably in the whole house was either mahogany or oak.

"You have a great eye for furnitures huh? Are you sure you're the only one who's living in here?" Kitty commented as she looked around the house. She walked into a mini office with glass walls and sliding door, and saw Seth inside. She continued looking around and saw a grand piano at one point of the house; she can't help but to press some keys.

"Yeah, my adoptive parents used to live in here before they moved to Boston because of my dad's work. When I said that I'll be moving to New York they told me to just live in here" Seth heard the piano and he knew instantly where his friend was, "Here let me teach you."

"You can play?" Kitty asked. She was quite embarrassed because of how unknowledgeable she was with the instrument. She moved a bit and shared the long stool with Seth. The man played a simple piece and asked Kitty to do the same. He positioned the brunette's hands over the keys and played slowly. At first, Kitty sucked at playing, but later on she learned how to and was able to play on her own without Seth guiding her. Satisfied, she asked him to play songs like '_Canon_', '_Flight of the Hummingbirds_' and '_Heart and Soul_'. And Seth did as he was asked.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm...Surprise me, I guess?" Seth grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat on one of the seats of the large glass table and watched Seth rummage through the cupboard and his huge fridge. He grabbed some packets and some ingredients and placed it on the marble counter. Seth grabbed a knife and a chopping board, and started chopping some onions, garlic and some other more ingredients he grabbed from the fridge. Afterwards, he heated a pan and began to cook.

"Smells appetizing. What are you cooking?" Kitty inhaled the aroma that filled the kitchen of her friend's house. She never knew that Seth could cook. Well, he probably should be able to because he lives on his own.

"I'll surprise you."

Seth grabbed a pack of pasta in his pantry and cooked it after the pot of water he placed over the stove began to boil. Some more moments passed and he grabbed two plates and served the food he cooked for Kitty.

"Eat up" he smiled at the brunette as he handed her a fork.

Kitty took some of the food and ate it, "This is good. I never imagined you could cook."

Seth smirked before he continued to eat his food. As they eat, Kitty asked Seth some questions that popped into her head, like 'how did you learn to cook?' 'how is it like to do all of the chores?' or 'don't you miss your family?', but when she asked 'how about your real family?'; Seth became silent and she knew for sure that it was an inappropriate question.

"I'll clean up" the brunette volunteered as she piled the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Nope, I'll handle this. You're my guest."

But Kitty still insisted; so it's been decided that the two of them will clean up. Kitty will wash, Seth will wipe. There was a brief silence between the two of them, only the sound of the utensils and the flow of water from the tap were heard until Kitty screamed after a loud gush of water..

"What happened?" Seth turned around only to see almost half of Kitty's body soaked up. A small laugh escaped his mouth, even though he tried not to, "I should've fixed that yesterday, I just forgot. Wait, let's just finish this up and I think mom has some old clothes in their room upstairs."

After Seth wiped the last plate, he led Kitty upstairs to his parent's room. There's a king size bed inside, a small couch, with a glass center table; the cabinets, drawers, and nightstands are all made of oak. Like the rest of the house, the master's bedroom has a well-planned interior design. Seth opened the huge cabinet near the bed and allowed Kitty to choose what to change with. Afterwards, he pointed her the door at the end of the room, which leads to a bathroom.

"You all set now?" Seth asked after Kitty emerged from the bathroom. The dress quite suited her petite physique, so Seth was quite awestruck. Seth looked away and happened to glance at the glass door of the balcony, it was already getting dark, "Let's go to the balcony. I'll show you something."

The balcony of the house is accessible through Seth's room, so the two left the room and entered the door in front of it. Kitty expected a unkept room or a room filled with posters from Seth's favorite band, but it was not. The room is clean and well-arranged like the master's. She saw a cello at the corner and a guitar at one corner.

"You play guitar and cello too?"

"Yup", Seth replied as he opened the sliding door, which leads to the balcony. Kitty continued checking out his room, she saw two stacks of CDs over the oak desk; the first stack has some rock band albums including Paramore, Mayday Parade, New Found Glory and Nickelback, while the other stack mostly are instrumental songs mostly piano, violin or cello. She picked one CD and checked it out.

"You want to play that? Wait a sec. I'll go get my laptop downstairs." Seth rushed outside and was immediately back to the room. He turned his laptop on and inserted the CD, then hit play. The sound of the cello and piano from the speakers made Kitty sentimental.

"I'll show you something," Seth said as he reached for Kitty's hand and led her to the balcony. The moon is up and the stars are up as well. Staring at the starry night with a sentimental music playing made the place quite romantic.

"Care to dance?" the man beside Kitty suddenly asked offering his hand to hers. The brunette chuckled and reached for Seth's hand. The two danced to the sound of the piano and cello playing from the speakers; they both found it funny though although for the guy something strange just stirred inside him. He began to feel a bit warm and some a grumbling movement inside him as he stared at Kitty's warm eyes.

"I think I should go back to the mansion now," Kitty said as soon as the music started to fade away.

"I'll drive you home." The two left the room and headed downstairs. Seth grabbed the keys of his car before the two of them headed to the garage. He opened the garage door then drove the car outside. It was quite faster than walking because it only took them 10 minutes or so to reach the gates of Xavier's mansion. Seth went outside first and helped Kitty out of the car.

"Thank you for this Seth. I had fun." Kitty smiled then stood on her toes and kissed Seth on his cheek. She watched the guy drive away and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, I'm into engineering, architecture and interior designing. Now you probably know why I'm not so great with grammar and updating almost often. More actions in the next chapters (which will be posted as soon as me and engineering would get along). Reviews are very much appreciated as always. Thank you! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Internet's kinda crappy in our place, so that's why...Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Why did you go out with him?"<p>

"What's it to you?"

"Damn, just answer me. Why did you go out with him?"

"Bobby, first of all my life is none of your business. Second, I would hang out with Seth wherever and whenever I want" she walked away, probably heading back to her room. The mansion was silent and most of the students are either inside their rooms or watching TV. It was almost 8:00pm when Kitty returned from Seth's house and nobody really cared except for one. She was in the kitchen about to grab a glass of water when a pair of icy blue eyes glared at her.

The owner of those eyes then demanded explanations as to why Kitty has been ignoring him for the past few weeks. Why was she hanging out with Seth almost every time. Yes, he's jealous, especially this time. Why? Maybe because he searched the whole suburbs for the address he found in the profile of Seth in the office; only to find two "lovebirds" standing on a balcony and waltzing under the starry night. Then a few minutes earlier he saw Kitty kissed Seth on the cheek. Now that made him burn in anger.

"Leave me alone, Bobby" she reached the door of her room; she just wanted to shut the guy out, so she'd be in peace.

"Not until you answer m-" Kitty kissed him to shut him up. Now that was impulsive of her. Before he could even kiss her back she suddenly pulled away.

"There happy now?" she phased through her door and left Bobby alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with me?" Kitty muttered to herself. She started to feel as if everything about her is different. She felt like something is going on inside her, but she can't say what it was. She never does things without thinking it over. Was she being controlled by something? And the Professor, he seems to hide something from her. But somehow she had second thoughts about the Professor keeping a secret, but what's with all this changes and all of her new mutant abilities that suddenly popped out? She laid on her side and stared at the window of her room. Her alarm rang and she knew for sure that she had to get going.<p>

For the whole day, Professor Pryde was _'not herself'_. She wrote her lesson on the board and sat down afterwards. She would either stare blankly on her students or play with her phone. She did not even explain what the lesson was about. Until on the last Physics class she had for the day, one of her students took the guts to ask her what the lesson was about. Like who the heck would be able to understand Thermodynamics in an instant?

"Are you stupid?" the students were all silenced. She instantly realized what she did and apologized for her erratic behaviour. Her vision became blurry and she became disoriented. A sharp wave of pain pierced her temple, then slowly spreading all over her head. The students got worried because she's screaming in pain. She heard those voices again, calling her. Her eyes were changing colors, switching from the brown eyes she has to silver. Strange marking appeared all over her face. The fixtures and other electronical devices started to malfunction as a strong power surge began. The pain grew even more until the brunette could no longer take it and passed out, or maybe just her consciousness because her body kept functioning, controlled by the Neo inside. She locked the remaining students inside the room, as those who were able to get out called the other professors for help.

Bobby, Rogue, Seth, Piotr, Storm and Logan scrambled to the scene. They heard students crying and screaming inside. Jean and Professor Xavier sensed the powerful psychic disruptions Kitty made, and quickly headed to its source meeting halfway.

"Kitty!" Storm called as she banged on the wooden door of the room, but she heard nothing except for the cry for help of the children inside, "Professor Pryde! Open it up! Crap"

"We need to break in" Logan growled starting to lose his temper because of the agony he could hear inside the room. "You, metal man, could you break the door?"

Piotr nodded and turned to his metal form. He backed away some distance, then charged. He managed to break the wooden door, but he can't seem to go all the way inside. She placed a psychic wall behind the door making it impossible for them to penetrate much further. She turned to them after hearing the door crash. She pointed one hand towards them and they were immediately pinned against the wall. Jean and Professor Xavier arrived soon, "What's happening?"

"Do you even need a clue?" Logan retorted pointing out the commotion going on. Jean was shocked on what the brunette professor was doing inside the room. She turned to the professor quite shocked as well.

"Jean, stop her" the professor finally said. Jean quickly raised her hand and pointed at Kitty and fought her way inside. Being a pro in telekinesis, she didn't have a hard time breaking the psychic wall Kitty built. The brunette then found her as a threat and initiated a fight. Jean abruptly fought back, her eyes started to glow red as Kitty started unleashing a huge amount of telekinetic energy. Since the Neo does not have a total grip on Kitty's body yet, it was not able to stand a chance with Jean Grey. The red-haired woman was able to neutralize her soon enough and put her to sleep. Those that were pinned on the wall quickly dropped on the floor and the pain induced to the students was gone. Storm led all of the students outside and went to the Rec. Room to give them first aid. Professor Xavier approached the now sleeping Kitty, with a drained Jean sitting beside her regaining the strength she lost.

"Jean, take a rest" he sighed. "Logan, would you mind escorting her?"

Logan was deep in his thoughts, as memories of the Dark Phoenix ran into his head, Flashback of Jean destroying everything and him killing her just to save her. Horror filled his mind that what if the same method has to be done to his former student. He hoped that this would be a better timeline for all of them, but why is this happening? The professor snapped him back to reality, and he immediately took Jean's hand and led her out, "She needs to be brought to the lab."

"I–" but before Bobby could even finish what he was going to say. A man rushed towards the sleeping lady on the floor and lifted her on its arms. It was Seth. He immediately rushed to the elevator to get Kitty checked in the lab immediately.

Rogue, Piotr and Bobby went to the kitchen some moments after the Professor left. What just happened to her? How could she hurt her students and her friends? Is she going insane? Kitty's been acting different lately and no one ever had an idea of the truth that the Professor is keeping from them. The voice of John entering the kitchen disrupted them from thinking.

"Hey, I heard about Kitty. How is she?" he called a bit tired, he's been looking for his friends around the mansion to ask what just happened.

"I really can't say that it's fine because most of the students had injuries and she's knocked unconscious" Rogue sighed memories of what happened earlier flashed in her head, "Jean's been drained and most of us are troubled about Kitty"

"I knew it!" John looked horrified as images flashed inside his head, "She's being possessed!"

Bobby wanted to throw the first thing he could grab to John. How could he say such silly thing in a situation like this? "I'm starting to wonder how you became a professor."

"You know what, I think John has a point" John smirked victoriously at Bobby, who is glaring at him. Rogue glanced at her boyfriend, who can't believe what they are saying, "Well? You do notice the sudden changes in her, don't you? I mean, come on Bobby. You know Kitty more than any of us. If you don't call her your best friend, I might have thought that the two of you are in a relationship."

The last sentence struck him. Does she know what they've been doing? Has she already caught them in action? He cleared his throat, his heart started to beat fast, "W-well, I did saw those changes...but still it's illogical to conclude with such theories."

"Whatever you say" Rogue shrugged before standing up to grab a drink from the fridge. Scott passed by the room and went asking for Jean. They quickly told him where she was and he immediately left. Bobby was quiet for the moment, why did he let Seth bring Kitty to the lab. It could've been him who did it. And Rogue, what she said earlier, made him wonder if she already had an idea as to what he did with Kitty weeks ago.

* * *

><p>In the laboratory, Kitty laid asleep on the bed as Seth vigilantly guarded her until the Professor arrived and dismissed him. He planted a kiss on Kitty's forehead before he left the room. The Professor ventured Kitty's head once again to check on the psychic barriers, only to find that the Neo has already destroyed almost 60% and is still working on it to completely unleash its fury. He tried to rebuild the walls, but Kitty's contained powers just destroyed it in an instant. After an hour, Jean entered the room to help the professor. At first she was asked to take some more rest, but she insisted on helping. They were a bit distressed on how fast the Neo has been taking control of the once sweet little girl all of them has known.<p>

"Professor, we must do something as soon as possible" Jean's voice trembled as to how things could possibly end up, if they don't immediately call into action, "We can no longer wait anytime soon. Someone else might get hurt as well."

A sigh was the only reply Professor Xavier was able to give to Jean. She's right, it's unstoppable. She may have killed a student if, not prevented. As much as he didn't want things to end up the way it's going to, he no long had any other choice. He went to the called Storm to go down there as soon as possible. He gave her a list of names that Storm has to call to meet him at his office in a few hours. Two names surprised Ororo, but the Professor didn't answer her directly.

"We'll discuss the problem as soon as everyone's assembled."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Motivate me to keep on writing because; school is starting to drive me nuts LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! It's been a tough week for me, too much schoolworks. Sorry to keep you waiting because of that, I would probably post two Chapters within this day. So where were we...**

* * *

><p>"Seth, how's Kitty?" three familiar voices greeted him; however, a pair of blue eyes watched him from behind the three concerned friends of Kitty.<p>

"She's still asleep. The Professor is checking her by now," with that, all of them were quite relieved that she's okay now; although they are still worried and baffled as to why she just went havoc, "I have to go now, I still have other things to tend to. If ever she wakes up please call me right away."

"We will. I'm so glad that Kitty has met a guy as caring as you." Rogue placed her hand on Seth's shoulder, "She's so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" the man immediately responded, his face slowly turned scarlet. Bobby was somehow relieved to his response because that would be the last thing he wanted to do.

"What? Are you serious about that?" a curious John asked. All of them were actually a bit shocked because they always see the two together. (note: every time)

"Yup." he forced a wide grin on his face, although he cannot hide the shades of red that covered his cheeks, "...and I'll be leaving now, so see you tomorrow."

"Good riddance," a thought that crossed Bobby's head, although he did felt that he muttered it. The four watched Seth leave and then headed to the Rec. Room where they saw Storm along the way, "Bobby, Rogue, Piotr, and John, to the Professor's office at 6:00pm sharp."

She seems to be in a hurry because they were not even able to greet her. Well, if she's in such hurry maybe there's something really important they needed to talk about in the office of Professor Xavier. The supposed meeting is in two hours, so they decided to return to their rooms for a while and do their things.

* * *

><p><strong>[5:30pm]<strong>

Three sharp knocks made Bobby rose up to his feet. Who could this be? He opened his door a bit and saw that it was Rogue, "Hey."

"May I come in?" the woman asked. Bobby opened the door and let her in, "What do you think is the reason why they want us all down at the Professor's office?"

"I don't know? Probably about what happened to Kitty." he said plainly. Rogue quite noticed his tone. Why is he so cold lately? They used to be much sweeter and intimate. She went closer to Bobby and kissed him. She felt nothing, and the worse part is Bobby pulled away and seems to be a bit annoyed. There was a moment of silence inside the room. Bobby wanted to tell her what's wrong, but he can't find the right time to do so. Both of them stood up and left the room. They met John and Piotr on their way to the office of the Professor.

Almost the whole X-Men were there (supposedly) when the four arrived; Logan, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Hank, Clarice, James, Roberto, and Bishop. To their surprise, Eric was there as well and so is Raven, who looked so young, despite her age. The professor asked them to take a seat, before starting their meeting. Kitty was nowhere to be found, so they thought that she was probably still in the lab.

"You may be wondering why I have asked for all of you in my office. As for everyone's concern, Katherine Pryde or Kitty as we all know her is having a serious headache these past few days" he started. Everyone started to wonder except for Eric, Jean and Raven who sat close to the professor. They've been gathered in his office just to talk about Kitty's headache?

The Professor cleared his throat and instantly everyone's attention was back to him. "Logan, would you mind telling them about the dark timeline in which you came from?"

Logan sighed he was not in the mood for story-telling. Unwillingly, he started telling about the dark future where the Trask Corporation used Raven's genes to upgrade the sentinels to invincibility. Mystique felt a little bad for herself as she imagined the consequences that could've happened if she murdered Trask that day. Logan went on with his story where Kitty's name was mentioned more often, "So the half-pint had this new power from that future where she was able to send our subconscious back in time. The end."

"Kitty could send us back in time to alter it?" Bobby asked out of curiosity

"Yes, your girlfriend could do that" Logan answered before realizing that Rogue was Bobby's girlfriend in the current timeline, "Well at least in that timeline she was"

Bobby blushed upon hearing "his girlfriend" from Logan, so does that mean that in a different time, it was her he ended up with? Would that be possible in the current one?

"Thank you, Logan" Professor Xavier said after Logan told the story. He cleared his throat and continued speaking, "So as what we've heard, Kitty had a secondary mutation from that timeline. You may say that it would be a normal thing because most of us already went through the process and now have a second ability to utilize. But, for Kitty Pryde, it is not a normal thing"

Everyone looked even more baffled; most of them mouthing "What?" The Professor sighed and looked at Jean and Eric who nodded their heads.

We should tell them now Jean's voice said in his mind

"Kitty Pryde is not an ordinary mutant as you may think she is" everyone broke into silence upon hearing the Professor speak again, "She belongs to an ancient race, which sub-branched from the mutant bloodline. An ancient race called the Neo."

"Neo?" Scott asked

"Aren't they gone for good?" Storm remarked

"Or so we think they are," Eric said looking at Charles who nodded at him, "The Neo are mutants just like us, only that they possess greater strength, stamina, speed and agility. They are as what we could say as 'super mutants' because of their higher capabilities than us baselines or maybe even the likes of Jean."

"The Neo lived in seclusion for their whole lives. They believed that baseline mutants, like us and humans, are inferior creations in this planet. Until a great disaster not so many years ago almost wiped them off the face of the Earth" Raven continued

"Almost?" Hank asked quizzically, "How come you've never told me about this professor?"

The professor looked at his former student a bit guilty, "Because I thought that they've been totally wiped off. Not until I met Katherine Pryde."

Everyone was up from their seats upon hearing the name once again, especially Bobby, Rogue, John and Piotr, "At the age of 5, Kitty manifested the first signs of her mutation like headaches and other usual symptoms, which was a bit too early for her age because normally mutants show such symptom by puberty or in their adolescence. Now at the age of 7 she began phasing through walls and by the time she turned 10, we invited her to study in this school."

"I thought that she was like us when the Professor said that she was 'special', but I've never imagined how powerful she could be, until the professor explained everything" Jean stood up from her seat and approaching the Professor's desk "The Professor created psychic barriers in her head that helped in suppressing the Neo inside her, just like what he did to me to suppress the Phoenix inside me"

"So the real problem here is that, as she grows up the Neo inside her grows as well, overpowering the resistance I've placed in her. Time will come when it would break free and its full power shall be unleashed. She could possibly make the other Neo come out of their hiding and help her gain the dominion over the planet."

"How much time do we still have before that happens?" Bishop asked

"As of now, about 60% of the barrier has been deteriorated, but as we speak the Neo inside her is still making its way out. I should have never underestimated her strength," the Professor explained to all of them.

"Why don't you just build a new barrier?" John Allerdyce asked.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. The Neo inside her has grown even more ferocious and so is its desire for freedom" the Professor's eyes looked down in dismay about the truth "The only thing we could do as of now is to keep Kitty Pryde from going too far from the mansion to avoid contact with other Neo and avoid more problems to a-"

A loud explosion outside caught all of their attention. They rushed outside to see what caused it. The gates of the mansion were destroyed and about 7 figures emerged from the burning lawn.

"Quick, get the students to safety!" Logan instructed. Rogue, Ororo, Kurt, Jean and Clarice immediately gathered all the students in one place to protect them from the battle that's going to happen outside.

The rest of the X-Men went outside to face their unwanted guests. Who are these people? Even though they asked him to stay inside, the Professor observed the men who destroyed the gates of his mansion, "Neo..."

"What?" Logan quickly asked.

"Those men are not regular mutants, they are Neo; do not underestimate them!"

"Well, they do look regular," the gruff man smirked. The seven Neo that destroyed the gates were all male, but one of them made an impression on Logan and the others; he's wearing an armor that covered his whole body. Probably, he's the leader of this group, "What do you want?"

The trespassers did not respond, instead one of them blasted an energy wave towards the mansion doors where the X-Men were standing. Bobby somehow was able to create an ice barrier in time before it hit any of them, although the blast was strong enough to mostly destroy his barrier, "Get Katherine Pryde!"

"So you're here for the half pint, huh? Guess what? We won't give her without a fight." both sides charged at each other and began a fight. However, due to the greater strength of the Neo; two to three X-Men had to team up just to match the powers of one Neo. The six Neo were the only ones who faced them the armored Neo stood at the gates and watched the two forces collide. They somehow stood a chance due to their strategy, but still their opponents are much stronger and faster. Jean and Storm came out to help them.

"Go back inside" the voice of Scott called out to Jean, but the woman didn't listen to him. Instead, she engaged in a battle against of the Neo. She was instantly blasted an energy beam, but easily deflected it with a psychic barrier. With two more strong mutants on their side, the X Men began to gain the edge in that battle; this made the armored Neo get in action.

While everyone was busy fighting off their opponents, he aimed his hand at Jean; however, Bobby noticed his plan and immediately ran towards him and blasted his leg with ice. The Neo wanted to get even and made Bobby his new target. The battle went on, the armored Neo's power was to generate electric blast from his hands and his armor seems to be a part of his mutation as well because he could change its form at will. Bobby finally had a chance to get closer to his opponent and was able to blast him with ice again. It hit the Neo in the face. His armor changed its form again and instantly he blasted Bobby with his electricity.

"Retreat!" the armored Neo shouted, and his men followed right away. The seven Neo quickly disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 13 to be posted later on or maybe by tomorrow morning as soon as I finish writing it. Thanks. Continue reading :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As promised. I had to update twice because I think I'd be very busy in the next days to come, but still working on the next chapter. Anything in mind? Review :D**

* * *

><p>Seth quickly rushed to the mansion the next morning. He heard of the incident last night and immediately got into his car to get there as soon as possible. Classes were suspended that day because everyone was busy fixing the damages on the mansion and all of the professors were injured after last night's battle. He instantly saw Rogue, John, Piotr and Bobby in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Bobby had a burn on his arm after the armored Neo struck him with an electric blast. John and Piotr both had scratches and bruise in their bodies, mostly received from the attacks of the Neo they've faced.<p>

"Hey Seth, classes are suspended today." Rogue immediately greeted him

"Figures. I heard about what happened last night. How is everyone?" he looked very much worried.

Bobby noticed something strange about the way Seth stood, as if something is wrong with his leg. He immediately figured out that something really is wrong with his leg when Seth walked closer to them. He was limping. He then remembered that he blasted the armored Neo in the leg last night. Enraged he stood up and grabbed Seth by his collar, "Where were you last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth tried fighting Bobby's grip off. John and Piotr immediately pulled Bobby away from him and held Bobby because he grew even more violent.

"I know it was you who did all of this!" Bobby fought his friends' grip on his arms, but with Piotr holding him, it was impossible for him to break free.

"Bobby, quiet down." Rogue tried to calm Bobby down, but it seems impossible.

"Bobby, I know you don't like me. Everyone practically knows that, but I would never do anything to harm anyone in this school, especially Kitty." Seth clarified, but Bobby doesn't seem to buy it and attacking Seth is still one of his goals.

"Won't harm any of us? Kitty? How could you even say such things? I can't be wrong, it was you."

"You don't have to believe to anything that I've said. But please stop acting like you know everything." Seth immediately left the room and headed to the lab where Kitty is.

"What is wrong with you? Seth was in his house last night when it happened. And besides, the Neo who led the attack has greater mutant abilities than Seth." Rogue explained. John and Piotr released their grips on him and left the room with Rogue.

* * *

><p>"Those Neo were after Kitty," a voice from Professor Xavier's room said. Inside the room, there's been a long discussion as to what they are to do after the attack last night. The Professor along with Eric, Raven, Logan, Storm, Scott, Hank and Bishop gathered inside the office.<p>

"It seems that the Neo has finally detected the powerful psionic waves Kitty has been releasing this past few weeks." the Professor got even more worried because there is a possibility that other Neo could attack them again.

"If they were here to get Katherine, then more of them would probably come and attack this place again to get her." Bishop inferred

"Charles, how long has she been suffering from those headaches you mentioned earlier?" Raven asked.

"About a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"Could it be that those were not just side effects of the Neo breaking the barriers inside her?" her questions made everyone a bit more confused.

"What do you imply?" Hank immediately asked.

"I just thought, what if the Neo inside her is trying to contact the other Neo?" her statement surprised everyone. Yes, it is possible that she's been releasing psionic waves in order to draw the other Neo's attention.

"Then that means..." Storm muttered.

"Yes, the other Neo already know where she is, and probably they are planning to take her."

"But how was it possible that they were instantly able to know where and who she is?" Scott asked, "I heard the leader of the group say Kitty's name."

"It looks like they've been leeching a lot of information from us for a long time." Logan scoffed. How could they have let such thing happen? There was a brief silence in the whole room. Afterwards, some of them left to handle the situations that involves the school.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She's doing fine, so far. She would possibly wake up in a few moments now."

She opened her eyes, she was in the same state as before, when her first agonizing headache came. Electrodes are attached to her head again. She tried to recall what happened, but all she remembered was her vision began to blur until everything turned dark and she no longer knew what happened after.

"Good morning," a familiar voice greeted her. It was Seth, maybe this would be different. The last time she woke up in the lab, Bobby was the first person she saw. Bobby, the man that she could only wish for. The man that she loved and fell for.

"What happened?" she shrugged the kindling emotions she has for Bobby and tried to think of other things instead.

"You passed out in your class yesterday," he remembered what Jean said to him 'don't stress her out'. She should never know that she almost killed her students or she'll go insane.

She ran her fingers across her forehead and removed the nodes attached to it. Despite Seth asking her not to, Kitty rose to her feet, "I'm okay and besides, I'm starving."

"But Dr. Gray still has to check you up" Seth grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to bed.

"It's fine, she should have something to fill her stomach with before we conduct the tests," Jean said after she entered the room and saw the two having an argument.

"See? Come on!" she pulled Seth outside and headed to the ground floor of the mansion. Instead of going to the kitchen, Kitty pulled Seth outside to the fountain.

"I thought you're hungry?"

"I just wanted to breathe some fresh air. The mansion is starting to make me feel like...it's caving in on me," she sat on one of the steps that leads to the doors; Seth followed, "I think the Professor is hiding something from me..."

"Why do you think so?" Seth glanced at her and saw the sadness that filled Kitty's eyes.

"I don't know, but lately...Jean and him have been taking me to the lab and check my head even if I don't have any headache at all," she looked at Seth and met his eyes that somehow reminded her of Bobby, "I tried asking them what they were checking, but they never gave me an honest response."

"How'd you know they were not telling you about the truth?"

"Have you forgotten?" she sighed and smiled a bit, "I'm a telepath now. I kinda thought about just reading their minds, but they formed barriers in their heads. I should've known that because they've had telepathy since birth."

"Maybe they're just, concerned about you?" he pointed out.

"I hope so..." Kitty wrapped her arms around Seth's arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder. The silence somehow relieved her. She knows something is going on and not even the Professor would tell her.

"Let's go get you something to eat," the two rose to their feet and went back inside. On their way Kitty somehow sensed a familiar aura approaching, it was Bobby. Why does he have to appear out of nowhere when she least wanted him to do so? She clung tighter on Seth, probably Bobby would stop bugging her if he'll see her with another guy or pretend that Seth's her boyfriend. It sounds pathetic, yes, but if this would be the only way for her not to break Rogue's heart, then why not? However, a sort of change of "plan" happened, and it involved Kitty pulling Seth's face to her to kiss the guy. It was out of context, but it somehow stopped Bobby from approaching her.

As soon as her psyche no longer senses Bobby, she immediately pulled away. What just happened? She doesn't know. She just thought of acting sweet with Seth, but it never actually crossed her mind to kiss him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." Seth smiled at her and continued their walk towards the kitchen like nothing happened.

Kitty felt a mixture of guilt and disgust once again to herself. She has kissed two men now and all of the kisses she gave were out of the blue. This is not what she dreamed of when it comes to her first kiss. She's being a bitch, the thought crossed her mind, "Seth, I'm really sorry for earlier. I don't know what's running through my head and–"

"I told you it's fine. You're avoiding Bobby, right?" Kitty nodded and he replied it with a smile. He was indeed caught off guard by the kiss, but somehow he kinda liked it. Why? Has he...fell in love with her? No? They're just friends for heaven's sake! But what if?

After eating brunch, Kitty had to go back to the lab. Seth won't be able to accompany her because a sudden phone call made him hurry back home. On her way to the elevator, something pulled her towards an empty room, "We need to talk..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little break from Kitty Pryde. This would focus on the other characters. Yeah I survived the "hell week" in school, so here another chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time since we last did this." Eric moved one of his chess pieces that were laid down in front of him.<p>

"Yes, just like the old times," it was somehow a moment for all of them to take a break. They should probably be thinking of ways on how to solve the Neo problem they had last night and Kitty's powers getting unleashed.

All of them were busy the whole day. The men except for Bobby, who had his arm bandaged after he received a burn from the electric blast of the armored Neo, were in charge of fixing the damages left by the attack of the Neo last night. Storm, Rogue, and Kurt took charge of the problems with regards to the students. Jean was in the lab, studying the fast changes happening in Kitty's cells. Kitty is now undergoing more mutations now that the Neo has taken almost 70% of her. This left Professor Xavier, Eric, Bishop, Hank and Raven to find ways of restraining her powers once again, although it may seem impossible.

The following hours became even more crucial for them. Parents heard about the attack of seven unknown mutants and started calling over and over again; some even rushed to the mansion's premises to know if their children were safe. This brought even greater problems to all of them, not to mention that Kitty's nowhere to be found. Where is she?

* * *

><p>"What is it this time Bobby?"<p>

"I just want to ask if you're okay." after what he found out last night, he has looked for Kitty all day only to find her kissing Seth in the hallway.

"Was that the whole point of you dragging me to this room?" she crossed her arms and looked sternly at Bobby. Was that really his reason for taking her here?

"I know you won't talk to me, I thought that this might be the only way." he looked away, but then remembered the main reason why he pulled her here, "Are you and Seth..."

"What's with me and Seth?" she looked closer. Her eyes didn't look away to Bobby.

"Well, I saw you kissing him in the hallway and..." absent-mindedly he went closer to Kitty and grabbed her arms.

Kitty looked at his dazzling blue eyes and tried to connect to Bobby's head. As if being hypnotized, Bobby went closer and closed the small gap between the two of them and locked his lips on hers.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and pulled him closer. The man, on the other, hand grabbed her by her waist and closed the gaps that parted the two of them.

Bobby's hands began to venture inside Kitty's clothes while the other kept them close to each other. He slid his tongue inside Kitty's mouth and felt everything his tongue could possibly touch inside. What is he doing? He doesn't know all that was running through his head was that he has craved for this moment to finally do this with Kitty, so he wasted not a single chance to satisfy himself.

After they've shared a glorious kiss, Kitty pulled away. She breathed cold air out of her mouth. Bobby pulled her once again and kissed her over and over again. His lips slowly traveled from Kitty's lips down to her. Why can't he resist her? It was as if his body has gone auto-pilot and just do what it wants to do, "Give me more."

Kitty's eyes switched to white and Bobby was not able to notice it beforehand. He did as Kitty's mind told him and he didn't have any hesitation. When he was about to take their clothes off, Kitty fell on the wooden floor. She grew weak, her body can't handle the long term use of her psychic abilities yet. Bobby finally snapped out of the trance he was put into and quickly he lifted Kitty into his arms and ran outside.

"Have you seen Kitty?" Jean asked another student she came across. Where is Kitty? She had already checked all the possible places where she could be. Asked everyone who she might be with? She even tried to locate her through telepathy, but she still found her not.

"Jean!" a voice called her. It was Bobby, and he's carrying an unconscious Kitty on his arms.

"What happened? Quick, bring her to the lab." as soon as they arrived, Bobby laid Kitty over the bed and Jean immediately placed electrodes over Kitty's forehead. The machine, where the nodes were connected, gave a surprising result. She is producing a huge amount of psionic waves, but was she not able to detect it? Was she controlling it? But sure enough this is a big problem.

"Bobby, do you mind watching over her? I need to tell the Professor about this." Kean quickly left the room and immediately headed for Professor Xavier's office. As expected, everyone was even more distressed by the news. Jean immediately returned to the lab with the Professor.

Charles placed his hand over Kitty's head and ventured through her mind, but something blocked him. It was the Neo, it had gained even more power than before. With no idea on how much power the Neo has gained, all they could do was to estimate. This lead them to a percentage that ranges from 80-90%. After that, they kept Kitty sedated just until her brain's activity would decrease to a normal level.

* * *

><p>"Long day isn't it Raven? Or do you prefer Mystique?" a familiar voice startled Raven a bit, but somehow it made her smile.<p>

"Yeah." she glanced at Hank then looked back to the sky, "You look better...Beast."

"What do you mean?" Hank glanced at her and smiled.

"Well, you took my blood before, so you could create a cure to resolve your physical mutation problem." she looked at Hank and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I think it was one of my great mistakes in life. It was something I'm not proud of." he felt a bit shy and remembered that moment he injected the serum to his foot and enhanced his mutation, "What made you come home?"

"Well, this is my home. And...I kinda missed this place, and everyone." she smiled and remembered the time all of them were still together. The time she, Hank, Alex, Banshee, Angel, and Darwin were all at the CIA facility having a good time and giving codenames to each other. The time they moved to the mansion and trained to control their powers. The time they went on to their first mission as the first X Men as well as the moment it was divided into two

"A lot of things has changed then, we are treated equally in the society now. All thanks to you."

Raven went closer and kissed Hank's cheek. They smiled at each other and somehow memories of the time were younger flashed in their heads, "Mutant and proud."

"Professor, there is someone who needs to see you." Storm interrupted the conversation that Charles and Eric shared.

"Who was it?" the Professor asked.

"He did not say his name, but he said he really needs to see you now." Storm led the professor to the stranger that said he has to talk with the Professor. Who could be visiting him at this time of the day?

In the foyer, a man with blonde hair stood and looked at the portraits and photos that are displayed. The Professor saw him and somehow he felt as if he knew this man, "Alex?"

The man turned around and smiled at the Professor as he walked closer to give him a hug. It was Alex Summers, it's been a long time since they last saw each other. By the time the United States had war with Vietnam, Alex had to participate; and that was the last time they both saw each other, until now, "It was good to see you Professor."

"Where have you been?" the Professor immediately asked as the two of them ventured their way back to his office.

"After Raven helped us return home and saved us from being transferred to the Trask Industries, I've lived in peace." he replied, "But then I've heard the news about seven mutants attacking and I headed here as soon as possible."

They reached the office and there Alex saw Eric sitting in front of a chess board and he also saw his old friends Raven and Hank. They all shared a hug and had some catching up, it's been a long time since they saw each other. Eric and Charles stared at their first students sharing their stories and somehow Charles found a good thing about the Neo problem they are currently facing.

"If only Angel, Darwin, and Banshee were here." they felt a bit sad somehow.

Raven remembered her friends killed. The night Shaw killed Darwin and the autopsy photo of Angel in Trask's office, "Darwin's dead, Angel's dead..."

"And Banshee?" Alex interrupted. Somehow it enlightened Raven. Yes, he may still be alive. She did not find any photo of him in the autopsy files of Trask that day she sneaked in, "They may be a possibility that he's still alive right?"

"The Professor used to say that someday we will all be together again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just watched X Men First Class and sort of incorporated their stories in this story. What do you think? Review! :D Stay tuned the next chapter is one of my favorites**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We had no classes for three day, so that gave me enough time to get this chapter done. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I have high hopes on you, you must never fail me again."<em>

"Forgive me great leader. We've underestimated the power of those inferiors especially Jean Gray"

_"I'm giving you three days to finish the job. If you fail, I'd have no choice, but to relieve you of your duty."_

"Yes great leader. I understand. I promise not to fail you again."

_"Very well...Seth."_

* * *

><p>He never wanted to do this, not now that...he's fell in love with her. But the Neo, his race, his family...they needed her, in order to avenge their fallen comrades. Seth walked down the pavement that leads to the mansion. He was sent to take Kitty to Genosha, to unleash her true power. But the school somehow has grown very important to him. It happened again. He shrugged his second thoughts away. He must do his job as a Neo, he must do this for the people of Genosha. He must do this for his mother, for his family, for his honor.<p>

He finally reached the newly built gates of the mansion, of the school where he's working. Classes start again since most of them has already recovered from the injuries and Professor Xavier has finally made internal arrangements with the parents of the students and had the situation handled.

"Good morning Seth" the voice of Scott greeted him when they ran across each other. He replied him with a nod and as he walked through the halls students greeted him. Storm, Hank, Rogue, John, and Piotr said "Good morning" to him, and then he felt nostalgic all of a sudden. Are these the people he and the other Neo are going to kill? He looked down and flashbacks of his childhood started.

* * *

><p>You see, as a child Domina found Seth worthy to be the next Jaeger, the Neo who would serve and protect the entire Neo race. He'll be the Hunter Neo, the Alpha Male. As a result, he was forced to train by the time he reached 13 years old. He had to train and at the same time study because he was selected to be a part of a team that will be sent to the human world. He never had a great childhood. He grew up with his cousins Elysia and Tartarus because his mother had to work for the Neo government in Genosha. His father died when he was 2 years old and he barely had memories with him. Because of that, he had great anger for both humans and inferior mutants they call 'spikes'.<p>

When he was first assigned on a survey mission, he was sent to Boston. He felt so much freedom. Even though, he knew what his goals and tasks are as a surveyor, still he broke the rules given to him. His first task in the baseline world was to study how the people of the same age as his live. Because of that he was sent to a university where he took a degree in Electrical Engineering because it would be the easiest one for him because of his mutation.

During this course of his life, he met various humans and mutants alike. Slowly, it changed the way he looked up to the people he used to hate. He kept a journal for himself where he wrote the daily interactions he had with humans and the inferiors. This is one of the main reasons why Domina is sending Neo all throughout the globe, to date records and to spy; however, with Seth writing down the great moment he shared with his friends, he provided two journals. One for himself and the other for the reports he is to send back to Genosha.

In his personal journal, he wrote the moments he really had fun. The first time he went to a bar and drink. The first party he got invited to. His first date with the girl he first fell in love with. At the back of his mind, he started to grow fond of the baselines and inferiors. But after some years, the leader of the survey team heard about all of these and sent him to a different task where he would not grow any personal connection with those he'll interact with.

The moment Kitty had her first headache and created a powerful psionic disruption; Domina placed him in charge over a group that would take Kitty Pryde to Genosha. Now that he was placed as a leader of a team, he felt the same sense of freedom again. After all the spying that they did, they were able to create several plans on making her come with them. When Kitty went out for a jog, he was secretly following her with the rest of his team stalking them wherever they go. Then he met Kitty and was offered a teaching job and that brings us back to their current state at this point in time.

* * *

><p>He wanted to confess all of these to Kitty. That he lied about the "I accidentally killed my brother" and "my parents kicked me out" story he told her. None of the things he said were true except for his name, age, and other pieces of information that are not necessary to cover up. But how is he going to say it without upsetting her? Because that would be the last thing he ever wanted to do. And with Bobby around, he will never be able to do it. Especially now that his rival to Kitty was suspecting him for attacking the school. And that too, how is he going to explain the attack he led the other night if ever Kitty would find out?<p>

He never saw Kitty that day. He asked almost everyone about her whereabouts, but all of them gave him the same answer "I don't know". Until he ran across John.

"I think she's still in the lab. She fell unconscious yesterday" John's answer quite baffled Seth. Last time he saw Kitty, she was on her way to the lab.

"Unconscious?"

"Yup, I heard the other students saw Bobby carrying her to the lab yesterday," a sudden pang of jealousy hit Seth's gut. Why? Yes, he's in love with her. And with Kitty being a Neo, he's sure that the other Neo won't disapprove.

He thanked John for the information and he slowly walked into his next class, but on his way he ran across the last person he wanted to see, Bobby. They don't know why, but it's clear for the two of them that they hated each other. After that attack to take Kitty to Genosha, their feud grew worse, so for now Seth would just let him be. Perhaps, he'd be the first person he'll initiate a fight with when the time for the Neo to attack is right.

Another day has passed and Seth is yet to bring Kitty to Genosha. He only had two days left. He should bring her there on the first day of October, or it would be the cost of his honor. He grabbed all his things and placed it inside his bag. On his way outside, he received a phone call from another Neo. He made sure that no one is around before he answered. After a while, he dropped the call and walked very quickly as if he's gonna be late for something.

"John, quick come with me."

"Why?"

"We're going to get evidences that Seth is the armored Neo."

"What? Are you still thinking that he's responsible for the attack the other night?"

"Yes. And I'm going to prove it." Bobby pulled John up from his seat and they followed where Seth was headed for. It was really a long walk. Seth turned to a lot of streets, and Bobby and John had to keep hidden until it's needed.

"How long are we going to keep this up? I'm getting tired." John complained.

"Just until we get the information we need," Bobby replied. Another hour has passed and still Seth kept walking. They're already very far from the mansion now and the sun is setting. Being a Neo, Seth had greater stamina than the two, so he did not even find it hard to walk for some miles.

Another hour has passed and John could barely walk. He complained even more, but Bobby resolved it by bribing him with food. Seth walked for some more minutes until he stopped in front of a cafe.

"He walked that far, for a cup of coffee?" John almost shouted, but he could barely talk because of his heavy breathing. Seth checked his watch and suddenly glanced at the location of the two. Surprised, Bobby immediately pulled John into the bushes and hid.

"You can come out now?" Seth called out. Bobby was surprised even more. How long has he known that they've been following him? "I know you two have been following me."

Even though Bobby said not to, John stood up and greeted Seth. Bobby was left with no other choice, but to show up as well.

"I could feel other people's brain waves." he crossed his arms and smirked at Bobby, which annoyed the guy a lot.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked getting even more angered.

"What's it to you?" Bobby had no response to Seth's question. He wanted to say his hunches, but he's afraid that he may sound crazy, "Okay fine. I'll tell you. I'm here to meet my mother. Are you happy now?"

Seth asked the two to accompany him inside for proof. He opened the door and there at one end of the cafe was a woman. Seth headed for her and immediately greeted her with a hug.

"You brought your friends?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, this is Bobby Drake and this is John Allerdyce," he pointed at the two and immediately the two responded. Feeling even more embarrassed Bobby wanted to get out of the situation immediately.

"John and I really had to leave, we just accompanied Seth along the way. Nice meeting you ma'am." Bobby grabbed John's arm and led him outside. Luckily a cab passed by and they took the ride all the way back to the mansion.

"See? Seth is not up to something bad." John said. He felt a bit annoyed to Bobby for making him walk for three hours. Not to mention that Seth's mother offered them dinner, and Bobby had to pull him out.

"Inferiors, too easy to play with," Seth's mother said. All of the people inside the cafe stood and slowly the whole place vanished. Everyone inside was a Neo, everything Bobby and John saw was an illusion created by Seth's cousin, Tartarus.

"I'm not even surprised." Seth chuckled. The Neo gathered together and vanished as if teleported somewhere. Nothing else was left in that place and nothing more was heard except for the rustling sound of the grass swept by the cold breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those who've guessed that Seth is the Neo...well you're right. More action coming up. Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I made this chapter a POV of Kitty, so you would know what really happens to her when the Neo is controlling her body. I will be updating once every week from now on because of too much work in school lately, but will make sure to keep you updated. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>What's happening to me? What's with this voice inside my head? Why is it calling me? And that woman, who says that she's me...what does she mean about that? My powers, how did I got them? I don't understand. Professor Xavier and Jean, are they hiding something from me. I woke up and once again, I found myself lying on the same bed where I woke up the other day and the other times when headache will kick in.<p>

I forced myself up, but I was instantly forced back to bed. Jean said it won't be a good idea if I were to do that. What the fuck is going on with me? Why won't they say anything? Do I have cancer? Is there a tumor growing inside my head, that they don't want me to know because I'd be upset? Well, that is bad if ever it would be true, but the worst part would be kept away from the truth.

I tried to read Jean's mind, but I immediately stopped myself. Her mind, it's blazing. It's on fire. There's something that guards her head. Something that prevents trespassers from going inside. It desired to burn anyone who forces itself inside. I dared not to challenge it because it only brought pain to me. I laid there in the cold room where Jean at some point would walk around fiddle on the machine where the electrodes on my forehead are connected.

Every hour that passed was like an endless wait. How long was I here? I have no idea. I start to miss my room, the place above this room. I miss my students, the mansion itself, NatGeo programs, my friends, Seth, and Bobby. What was I thinking? I've only stayed here for a couple of hours, but then I guess this would be the worst thing next to solitary confinement. I told Jean I was hungry, I thought that maybe it would be a chance to out of this place. Not as expected, a tray was brought inside the room it had a right amount of food, water, and table napkins. So much for a chance to breathe some fresh air.

Hours have passed, I guess, and a group entered the room. It was Professor Xavier, but who are those people behind him. Wait, I know these people. The old man beside him was Erik Lensherr and the woman, I think it's Raven Darkholme. I'm not sure, maybe if she's in her true form, I'd know for sure. Of course, Hank was the blue guy beside Raven. And that other guy beside them? I do not know.

"How is she?" the Professor said.

"She's doing fine, she just ate her breakfast an hour and a half ago," seriously? Was it only an hour and a half ago?

Jean handed over a bunch of papers to all of them, which they exchange with each other every once in a while. All of them had an oblivious expression, would somebody tell me the truth already?

Moments passed and the Professor and Jean were the only ones left in the room with me. I immediately asked the Professor, how was I brought here and how long will I be here. He said Bobby brought me here yesterday. Yes, it's all clear to me now. I made him cheat on Rogue yesterday. I did it again, but why can't I remember it? Not until I was reminded of it?

Professor Xavier told me that I'll be here until this evening or probably until tomorrow. I was about to ask him if I could go up and you know, breathe, but it was there again. The voices, the agony, the pain that I have no idea when will end. I'm starting to lose myself, the pain it's not just in my head. It crawls down to my spine then to every nerve in my body.

Later that day, I passed out. I cannot handle the pain anymore. It was like my body was being torn apart. I was again in the same state as I was before. If only Bobby or Seth were here, then I won't be afraid like this. Yes, Seth, Bobby. I hope those two are not fighting. They're my best friends, always there for me when I needed, but lately I prefer Seth's company because if I were to hang out with Bobby, I might possibly end up hurting Rogue.

I'm in this place again. The dark woods that forever made me feel compressed inside. I was walking through it again...alone. In a few more steps, I'd be reaching the same clearing where I first saw that woman I saw in my dreams and in the elevator. I'm starting to get used to her face anyway. I mean, our faces looked exactly the same, so why should I bother screaming? As expected I was in the same spot, but the woman was not here.

There was a woman sitting on the edge of the pond that looks like me, but I am certain that she's not that woman I was talking about. I approached her, and she greeted me with a smile. Her face was peaceful and her voice was kinda soothing. I sat beside her and I found her company great. She said her name was Tamara and she had a daughter, but she was missing. Somehow I felt sad about her story and absent-mindedly a tear escaped my eye. I don't know why, but it was as if I could connect with the story she said.

I once again woke up and again I was in the same room as earlier. I saw Jean and the Professor talking. What happened? I rose up to my feet and I immediately gained their attention. They approached me started asking me how I feel, how's my head and many other questions. Later on, I was brought into my room.

It was already 5:00 am in the morning. I went into my bathroom and took a nice warm bath. I did all my usual bathroom routine, but as I walked pass the mirror I noticed something strange. My eyes, it's turned into white.

White? Why is it white? I quickly rushed to Professor Xavier's office. I was about to open the door, but I heard muffled sound of conversation inside

"She's getting worse. The Neo has grown even more."

Neo? What's that?

"Professor, I've been thinking. What if it would be me to enter her mind and fight the Neo?"

"Yes, I think it would be possible Charles. Jean has enough power to fight it."

"But it may cause great damage for the both of them. And there may be possibilities that the Neo may overpower Jean."

What is going on? Who's getting worse? Are they referring to me? What's a Neo? I quickly headed to the library and searched for anything that has the word Neo in it. From Mutant Ethics book to Mutant Biology. I finally found the answer to my questions in the oldest Mutant History book I was able to grab.

_Once in the history of the Homo Superiors, a mutant race sub-branched._

_These mutants are of alien decent and posted a great threat to humans and mutants alike. These mutants called themselves the Neo_

I skipped some pages and found myself looking at the pictures of the dead Neo in the book. In the last page of the pictures section, I saw something bizarre. The woman I saw in my dream last night. She was here. She had strange marking on her face, but I am certain that she's that very woman I saw. My feet turned cold and my legs began to tremble. I felt tears streaming down my face as my body shook violently. Why is this happening to me?

I ran outside with no idea where I was going. I ran across some students and accidentally read their minds. What are they saying? I hurted my students the other day? I ran towards my room, it was the only safe place I could think of. But on my way more voices entered my mind, Please stop, I don't wanna hear any of these? I tried to find a place where I could hide away from their thoughts.

I accidentally bumped into someone. Someone who I least expected to see, Bobby. I know I should probably run away from him because every time we see each other these past few day things don't end up as expected. I was on the verge of tears, and I could really use someone to cry on. He's my best friend, after all.

My tears soaked his shirt up as I let all the pain go. He rubbed my back to calm me down, and somehow his touch is so soothing. I don't understand what happened next, but I started to have dirty thoughts about him. I had this sudden longing for his lips and a great desire to make him mine. I've been experiencing this a lot lately to him, and I did felt the same thing once for Seth. My body went autopilot once again like it usually does these past few weeks. I feel like being controlled by someone and I can't do anything about it. It usually happens after I hear her voice. Yes, maybe it was her. The woman who looks exactly like me and calls me. The woman who says that she is me and I am her.

I then found myself wrapping my arms around Bobby's neck and staring at his icy blue eyes. Slowly the gap between us became small that our noses are touching each other. Then it happened again my lips were once again locked with his. I did my best to pull away, but something seems to control my actions. I've waited a long time for moments like this, but not like this when he's still with Rogue.

An indistinct sound made him pull away all of a sudden. Someone probably saw the two of us, someone who's not supposed to. It was Rogue, standing frozen some meters away from us. Seeing your boyfriend making out with someone is already a bad sight, but what makes it worse is that he's making out with the person you treated like a younger sister.

I quite expected the events that followed afterward. Rogue quickly rushed towards me, probably to pull my hair, slap me hard or anything that would surely inflict pain. Bobby was quick enough to hold her, so she just ended up saying hurtful things to me before she slapped Bobby. Surprisingly, I felt not even a hint of guilt inside me. I think I even smirked and rolled my eyes at her.

After struggling her way out of Bobby's clutches, she grabbed my arm with her ungloved hand. I felt something coming out of my body, but something else took place. Visions of things that never happened to me. No, they're not just visions, they're memories. Pain, suffering, and hatred filled my heart. I saw a lot of dead people, gun fire, children losing their parents and then I saw the dream I had some weeks ago. The dream I had before I met Seth. A mother replacing the dead child with her own in order to save her. The tag read _"K. Pryde."_

No, it can't be. It's impossible. Everything I've believed in, everything I've known about myself...were all lies. And deep inside of me I saw Professor Xavier, he's telepathically examining a child's head. Wait, that's not just any child. That was me. He's locking something inside my head. He's controlling my powers. I felt something slowly grasping me. I suddenly felt hatred and pain. I felt great power surge all over my body.

I saw Rogue fell down on the floor. My body, it's giving off too much power to her. No, I think it's not my power she's draining because I didn't feel to be getting weak or something. She let go of my hand and I saw Bobby lift her to the lab. I felt control over my body once again and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What all of you has been waiting for a long time now, I guess. The next chapter would be another POV because I had to cut this chapter. By the way, before I forget, thank you so much for the reviews, they're very much appreciated. Review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Update! Because I'm over with my depression because of a failed exam. Anyway, here is another POV of Kitty (I think this would be the last, or maybe until I get my imagination work again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She just passed out, but she's gonna fine." I heard at the other side of the door of the room where they placed Rogue. I decided to stay outside because I can't stand to see my friend dying because of me. "Now what did exactly happened?"<p>

"Sh–she and Kitty had a serious fight and...and when she grabbed Kitty's arm out of her anger, this happened..." I heard Bobby reply. He never told the whole story, as if he would say 'she saw me and Kitty making out'.

"What? Where's Kitty?" Jean asked. I don't know why, but I had this sudden urge to leave. Not only the basement, but the whole place, this mansion. I feel like everyone is keeping something from me and as if the whole place is collapsing on me. I ran for the elevator and headed to my room...no! That is not where I am going right now. I went outside, out of this place. I grabbed my phone and looked for someone I can run into. I can't call my parents, they're miles away from here. Maybe Seth could help me. Right, he's just some distance away from here, so probably he could help me. I called him.

"What!? You ran away? Where are you?" he asked. I felt so sorry for disturbing him from his sleep. I told him my exact location and he told me to stay where I was. The stars are all out and somehow it kept me occupied until Seth arrived. He jumped off his car and immediately asked me why I left the mansion. I can't keep my tears from flowing down my face. I felt his arms wrapped around me and it made me cry even more.

He helped me into his car before he drove the two of us back to his house. He led me into his parent's room, even though I told him that I'd be fine sleeping on the couch. He showed me where the bathroom and the clothes are and I told him that he could go back to sleep now. He left me alone inside the room and I did my usual routine before I sleep.

* * *

><p>"Now you see what they did to your family, to your people. Will you still deny the truth?" the woman's voice called again. She's standing face to face with me in the rubble of a city. A lot of dead people with strange markings on their faces were scattered all over the place.<p>

"There are still other Neo out there needing your help! They wanted justice and freedom! Will you give it to them?" she asked. I don't know what to say, I was never in the situation and I never saw what really happened. She raised her hand and the painful memories that I saw earlier flashed back inside my head. I could feel their pain and agony. I saw the memory of a child as he watched his father's death. I saw a woman holding her dead father. Millions of what I now know as the Neo being burned even if some of them are still alive. Who could be doing this inhumanity? I thought the world has accepted the existence of the Homo Superiors?

* * *

><p>I was awoken by Seth. It was another nightmare, but I could still feel the pain and fear of the people I saw. I screamed. Fear and panic devoured me. Seth held me tight until I fell asleep once again. His arms suddenly felt like towers that protect me.<p>

The next morning I was awoken by the ringing of the doorbell. Who could be visiting him at this time of the day? I opened my eyes only to see Seth's face very close to mine. His arms are still wrapped around me. I didn't want to disturb him from his sleep again, so I decided to phase myself out of his arms. I ran for the door and opened it immediately. There's a woman who seems to be of the same age as Jean standing on the doorsteps.

Her stance was very intimidating and a group of people was standing behind her. She's looking straight at me and I kinda felt uncomfortable. Who is this person? I think I've seen her before and she seems to connect with my heart. I could feel her emotions and her heart beat. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Seth Valentine." she replied. Something's strange with her expressions. It's as if she saw someone she has longed to see for a long time. Who is she anyway? I asked for her name and she said her name was "Dominique Forte". Not unusual, her name suits her appearance and her stature. She smiled at me and I had no other choice, but to smile back. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, so I presumed that it was Seth.

"Seth, there's someone here to see you." I left them alone and headed to the kitchen. Ms. Dominique entered the house and she was followed by two men. One looks like Logan, except that he has white eyes. I heard Seth call him Mr. Stanford. The next guy that followed him seems to be of Black American decent. He is a huge guy and his head almost hit the ceiling. Seth called him Mr. Regan. Several other people entered the house, I think, all in all, there would be 20 people who entered the house and I think there are 30 more who stayed outside. Who is this woman anyway? She looks very rich, but I haven't heard or have encountered her name in the news or even on the internet.

"How's the job I asked you to accomplish?" I heard Ms. Dominique ask. So Seth is working for her? Why haven't I thought of that? He's only working as a part-time professor at the school and he's an engineer, after all. I placed a pitcher and some glasses on a tray and brought it to them.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." he told me as he grabbed the tray from my hand. He asked to go upstairs and told me that I'm his guest. I had no choice, but to do what he said; although doing nothing is an absolute boredom for me. I went back into his room and looked for my phone.

73 missed calls!? Well, it's no surprise actually. After all, I left the mansion with no consent from any of them. Most calls are from Bobby, then Jean and the rest were from Storm, John, and Piotr. My phone rang, it was another call from Bobby. I decided not to answer him, instead I just sent a text message to say that I'm fine and they don't have to worry.

Some hours passed and I heard Seth' visitors were leaving. I peeked downstairs and saw them shaking their hands at the door. I took some steps down and I saw Ms. Dominique glanced at me before she left. Seth escorted them outside and I watched their cars disappear from my sight. Seth came back inside afterward.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me. I told him to give me whatever is available. He headed to the kitchen and asked me to stay in the living room, even though I told him that I wanted to help. I sat there alone on the couch examining the decorations inside the house. I can't play with my phone because I decided to turn it off because Bobby kept asking me where I a or when will I come home. I won't go back until I'm ready. I am still at that point where I want my mind to be clear first before I fix things out,

I heard sizzling sounds inside the kitchen and an inviting smell started to fill the air. This made my stomach grumble Some minutes passed and Seth came out of the kitchen with two plates on his hands. He gave me my breakfast and together we ate.

"Who are those people?" I asked. He swallowed the contents of his mouth first before he replied. He said Ms. Dominique is his employer and asked him to do a very important job. I decided not to ask anymore since it would be none of my business. It was a "do-nothing" day for me like my usual days in the mansion, but unlike there I can feel the freedom I've longed for at Seth's house.

* * *

><p>I received a lot of calls and messages from everyone. They said that Rogue's fine and I should probably go home. I'm glad that she's okay, but going home is not yet in my plans. I think I need two or three days maybe even a week to get my head straightened out. I just need to get this feeling away from me. Seth was kind enough though not to tell anyone that I'm staying in his house for a while. As soon as he got home from school, I immediately asked him what happened there the whole day.<p>

"Nothing much" was all that he replied without even looking at me. I noticed something in his face...is that a bruise? I asked him where he got it and told me that it was not important.

"Seth, where did you get that bruise?" I asked him with much firmer tone. He no longer had any choice, but to tell the truth.

"Well, Bobby and I had a little misunderstanding earlier and..." he looked away from me, probably because he felt so embarrassed about it. So he and Bobby settled the score earlier, but why? Because of me? I went to the kitchen and grabbed and ice pack to tend his bruise. He told me not to bother because he already got first aid in the lab, but seeing the black spot on his face I can't just leave him like that.

"Why did you do that with Bobby? In a school? Seriously Seth?" I told him to hold still as I dabbed the ice pack on his bruise. I saw other wounds on his face as well, most of it were tiny scratches that I think bled pretty bad earlier.

He was all quiet for a couple of minutes, then he went upstairs and stayed inside his room. I went to the master's bedroom, where I was staying and spent the rest of the afternoon staring at the glass sliding door that leads to the balcony. It was the first time Seth and I had been quiet. Nightfall and still I felt no motivation to go outside and I think Seth was feeling the same way. I went to the balcony to stare at the starry sky.

I could sense Seth on the other side of the wall that separated the balcony of his room to the one where I am staying. I phased through the wall to check, and there I saw him fiddling the knobs of a telescope. He looked at me and asked me to come closer and look at what he found with it.

I saw clusters of stars and probably galaxies in the eyepiece. I was deeply awed by the view and somehow I forgot my problems with everyone. I looked at Seth and smiled at him. He smiled back and stared at me with his dazzling blue eyes. Now I know the difference between his eyes and Bobby's eyes. His eyes are more like of the ones I see in Tesla Coils. His eyes are electrifying, compare to Bobby's frozen ones.

"Seth, could you stay with me in my room tonight? Just until I fall asleep because I'm afraid that those nightmares would come back if I won't feel secure."

"Sure, no problem," he smiled at me. We went downstairs and had our dinner together. There was this silence that filled the dining area where we ate, but not the awkward type of silence that I usually get when I ask Jean or the Professor about my real condition. Yeah, my condition. I still can't make the "truth" sink into me. I'm not the person I think I am huh?

"Kitty?" Seth called, I was snapped out of my thoughts as soon as my name came out of his mouth "Would you like to go out tomorrow? You know, drive around town."

That was actually a great idea. I wanted to drive around town sometime, probably get out of it as well. I agreed and he told me the reason why. He's going to Ms. Dominique's office tomorrow and he doesn't want to leave me alone. He cleaned the dishes up and I went upstairs to take a bath and after a few moments he went inside the room and guarded me until I fell asleep. With the assurance of someone to protect me, I didn't have any nightmare that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, back to my narration. Update will be within the next three or six days depending on my schedule. Now that I'm starting to enjoy Calculus and Physics, I guess I'd have more time to keep this story up. Hey! Ring! Ring! Review! Thanks :D**


End file.
